When I look at you
by Teru Hime
Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura. After my parents died, I've been living from family to family and one day, I ran away. To bad for me I was picked up by Hyuuga-san and I was "forced" to live with them. But to be living with my heartbreaking crush Natsume was to much.
1. Unwanted

When I look at you

Prologue: Unwanted

Mikan pov

"Natsume-sama-" I wailed at the top of my lungs. "I love you." Finally, I said it. I looked him full in the face as I turned ten shapes of red. How I had waited to get the courage. I had been in love with him since I were 6 years old. That's ten years. Everyone called him a nerd but He is not! He is the most beautiful person in the whole world. I know, his raven black hair is a big mess like a bird's nest and it looks like he is a nerd but it don't matter. I love him and that is all that matters. He is also the student president at Gakuen alice. Amazing right?

I lost myself in those crimson eyes behind those thick glasses . They were so sparkling and cold but I knew deep down in those crimson orbs a kind person was. But to my surprise, he looked at me with a bored face.

"Not like I care." He snored. "Leave me alone."

`What? ´ I uttered as I watched him turn around and walk. My eyes widened as I looked blank at him. Before I was able to realise what had happened, he was already out of my sight. I felt my hazel eyes get wet and I fell to my knees as I cried my heart out. He hates me? I wondered, a question I never would get an answer to.

"no…" I sobbed as my tears started to flow. `This can't be happening…´

* * *

As school ended, I walked home and entered my home. I just walked right in, not saying anything like I usually do. Who would? I was broken hearted. Natsume had… I just can't say it.

I entered the living room and I met Mr and Mrs. Komoki. Those I were living with for now. I was living from family to family because my parents had died when I was 6, the same year I had fallen in love with you-know-who.

"Mikan." Mrs. Komoki said serious. "Take a seat." I did as I was told and sat down. "Mikan, this is not easy for us to say and you will not be happy…"

`Not happy? ` I wanted to yell out loud. I was not happy. What more did God want to give me? I had already gone through the worst today. Being rejected. What more could go wrong? If I only knew.

"What is it?" I asked with a cold voice. They looked at me for a while that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Mikan-" Mr. Komoki started. "You have to move out."

"What?" I shouted as I stood up. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You can't stay here anymore." Mrs. Komoki ended. "I have packed your things."

"But you said that I could stay here! What about my friends?"

"Mikan, you will get new friends. You will move to Tokyo tomorrow."

That was it. I ran. I ran my heels of. Out of the house, away from them. I didn't want to move! Hell no. I had just got friends. Good friends and I was finally going to the school you-know-who was in and no way in hell where I going to move.

I heard Mr. Komoki shout my name behind me but I couldn't go back. I didn't want to move to Tokyo.

* * *

As the night drew across Japan, I sat on a bench and looked at the starry sky. I was cold and scared. The only thing I had on was my school uniform. I let my auburn hair down to hold the warmth. I had no jacket, no money and no closets. I had nothing to say it in a simple way. I hugged my knees and watched the people walk past me. I envied them. They had a family, I had no one left. Well, it's not only me who has it this way, right? But still, I felt like I was all alone. Could my day get any worst? I have been rejected, thrown out.

I felt that I got hungrier by every second that passed making my stomach growl. People starred at me, but I didn't mind. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. Why should I care? What I was most afraid of now was that the police were looking for me or some of my friends saw me. They didn't know about my life. Sometimes I wonder if they truly are my friends. I had only lied to them. What a good friend I am. What seemed like minutes became hours as I felt water drop down from the sky.

"What now?" I questioned as I gazed up toward the sky only to meet gray skies. "Rain?" Just them I saw an umbrella covered me. I gazed slowly toward the person and meet crimson eyes.

"You must be cold." The woman said and took off her jacket and gave it to me. "Come with me."

At first I didn't listen. I just gave her cold eyes but what I didn't know was that they were saying "Yes." But my will was stronger. I sat still as a rock and watched the raven haired women in front of me. She let out a sigh and sat down beside me.

"You can trust me, Mikan-san." She stated as I turned my head toward her slowly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Seems like you don't remember, Mimi-chan." She smiled. At the nickname, I remembered a person calling me that. 3 persons as I thought one more time and I remembered that I didn't like it because it was the nickname my parents gave me.

"Hyuuga-san?" I said weakly as she nodded and held my hands and froze.

"You're cold-" but before she was able to say another word, I felt my sight was getting blurry. I couldn't hear her. And then I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly as I met a black ceiling. Black? I'm I dead? I asked myself and sat up in the bed.

"Where am I?" I questioned as I stood up but fell to my knees instant. I sat there a while before the door flew open and relived the same woman from before. Hyuuga Kaoru. She was a friend of my parents but I hadn't seen her for years.

"Mikan, you shouldn't stand up." She said and carried be in the bed. "You have a fever."

"But I have to go." I uttered. I couldn't be sick.

"No, Mikan." Kaoru stated. "You have nowhere to go so you will be staying here." Like I hadn't heard that one before. It was always the same before I was thrown out.

"no" I growled.

"I have already signed the papers." Okay, I hadn't expected that.

"I'm not going to stay here. I don't care if you were a friend of my parents. You're not my friend! So stop it."

But my effort was in vain. No matter how much I tried to protest, she won in the end.

"I will take my leave now. Rest, Mikan. I beg of you."

I nodded slightly and rested my head against the black pillow. When my world couldn't get any better, the door flew open again and something or rather someone stormed in. And in half-sleep, I was too tired to lift my head I thought I was dreaming, so the thing was probably gone in a couple of seconds. But the "Someone" didn't vanish. Instead, I heard that something hit the floor with a "Thud." After thinking and wondering for a while, I gathered my energy and lifted my head only to meet a pair of crimson eyes. I measured the thing with my eyes and saw that the thing was only wearing pants. And I did what any sane person would do in that kind of situation. I screamed.

"What the hell?" The thing shouted and looked at me and then I finally realised who it was.

"Natsume-sama?" I gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted.

Okay, this version of Natsume was strange. This version sure did swear a lot. The Natsume I knew was quiet and kind (Only her view) the perfect boy.

"Natsu, you're home~" Kauro said as her head popped out from the door. "I thought that you weren't coming home today."

"Why the hell is there girl in my room?"

"This was the only room viable right now." She explained.

"Like I f***ing care! Get her out now! I can't stand the sight of her."

Okay, who in the world is this person? This is not Natsume.

"Natsume, I know it might be strange but Mikan-chan will be staying here from now on."

"What?" he growled. I could understand him, but he didn't need to be so rude.

"Mimi-chan. This is my son, Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume glared at me with a death glare that said "Go to hell" as I felt my tears come back. Oh, great. My biggest love is an arrogant bastard. And now I have to live with him. 24/7. Who is the luckiest person in the world?... Any guesses? Well… It's not me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm here with another story. Tell me what you think of this idea and please tell me if I should continue this.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Bye Bye**

**Teru **

**( '.')Click please ('.' )  
**

**v  
**


	2. Run away

When I look at you

**A/N:**** Thanks everyone and sorry for the long wait! Thank you for adding my story to your favourite/alert list and for those who read it. I was so happy and I have decided that I will continue this story :D P.S: I updated this story , but I deleted it again. I'm so sorry! I realized that I had to change this chapter a bit...  
**

**Those who reviewed**: NagamiKai, natsumeslover, Iris Butterfly, anim3gurl, lightangle93, Sitting in the Silence, akira-nox, xfayex bbzx, rubyxsapphire25

**Thanks for reviewing my story and supporting me ;D **

**How Mikan fell in love with Natsume will be exposed slowly though the chapters, little by little^^ **

**Mikan Sakura: 16 years**

**Natsume Hyuuga: 17 years**

**Previously: **_"Hello minna. I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. After my parents died, I've been living from family to family and one day, I ran away. To bad for me I was picked up by Hyuuga-san and I was "forced" to live with them. But to be living with my heartbreaking crush, Natsume Hyuuga was a little more that what I had imagined."_

And here it is... CHAPTER 1!

_**Believe… even if you're hurt**_

_**And you feel you're about to break down,**_

_**I will definitely be by your side,**_

_**Lift the weight from your shoulders**_

_**Bearing the world's hopes the world continues to revolve**_

_**Now, when the doors of the future open**_

_**The sadness and suffering will someday turn into happiness…**_

_**I believe in future…**_

_**I believe.**_

~Gakuen alice chapter 145~

Chapter 1: Run away

I sneaked through the hall as quiet as I could, and every time a guard came, I made myself invisible. (Like Naruto episode 1) I had a black tights and a black long-sleeved and my hair was tied up in one ponytail. I was definitely in the wrong box the moment I set foot outside my room and now there was no other alternative that continuing forward. No one had to see me. If someone did, I would be forced back to my room again. I had come this far and I couldn't fail now.

Time was growing short as I knew that a new guard would enter this hall again. 29 seconds.

"Any sign to strange behaviour, over?" I whispered through the walkie-talkie.

"…" No words were heard. Smiling, I tiptoed toward the brown door. Opened it and closeted it. So far, so well. I measured the black room with my eyes as a scent filled my nose. It was the right room. I felt myself father inside the room, avoiding anything that could make sound. Suddenly, I felt my foot touch something hard and I realised that it was something made from tree. Finally. I reached out to my bag and took out something small and pink. I pushed the button and it turned itself on.

"Tehe~" I laughed evilly as I aimed at the sleeping body and… FLASH! A bright light flashed and disappeared as fast as it came. I kneeled and watched the person and another flash came. Then another one. When I was about to leave, I just had to see him. Yes! You are correct! I'm in Natsume's room! His scent filled the whole room and it was like I was in heaven. This was the first time that I hadn't been spotted and now I have pictures of the sleeping Natsume. But I had only tried about 18 times this week, awake and not awake.

I touched his hair and let my hand slide trough it. It was so soft like silk and it was so… SHORT? It was ca. 2 cm long. I drew the blankets away and Mr. Puff was lying there. (My big teddy bear) And there, in his hand, was the walkie-talkie I had given him. (Don't ask) And Mr. Puff was supposed to be in my room watching over my room making sure no one was there. (I had tape around the speaking-button) so why wasn't he there? Suddenly, the lights went on. My eyes widened as I my heart started pounding. I lifted my head slowly and saw to crimson eyes look at me as if they were ready to kill me. I froze instant.

"…" I waited for him to say anything. He didn't.

"…"

"…Eto…" I uttered as I stood in the freeze. `Damn it! I'm so busted! ´ I mentally screamed. `Don't do anything stupid! Don't do anything stupid!´

I looked at him and he was half naked and handsome or to say it in another way, he was H.O.T! KYAAAAAAAAAA! To think I am living under the same roof as him is a girl's dream come true. At first, I was in the state of panic. When Natsume shouted at me like that frightened me a bit, but now, living with him for 2 weeks has opened my eyes. One word, dear people. He was perfect!

"Oi" Natsume whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Hai!"

"Get the hell out." He ordered as I felt a shiver down my spine. He could be quite scary at times thou.

"HAI!"

I ran toward the door, and just before I ran past him, I took a picture. Something I would regret later but at least, I got a picture. By the way, it was so cute~

* * *

"se no~ yay yay! It's morning! Mikan, Mikan wake up! Krrr krrr krrr! Mikan, I'm krrring here! Krrr krrr" The alarm clock shouted as it jumped up and down.

"nnnn? Mou~" I said sleepily. "Shut up," I said as if the command would really work. It didn't.

"Oi~ Mikan! I'm kirrring!" The alarm clock complained. Didn't know that an object could complain.

"Stupid clock." I grumbled as I threw the blankets to the side. I had a blue pyjama on with white flowers and my auburn hair was a big mess.

I sat up slowly, rubbed my eyes and glared at the noisy dancing alarm clock before I pushed the button angrily. I was sleepy, okay? I had been up all night to figure out the plan that had been totally wasted. I went into the bathroom and got myself ready before I went down the stairs.

"Good morning!" I shouted happily as I entered the kitchen.

"Ah!" Mrs. Hyuuga smiled. "Good morning, Mimi-chan."

"Good morning Natsume-sama." I greeted and acted as if the incident this night never happened. I waited for a reply like: "Good morning, sweetie" A foolish thought of mine. No way that the Natsume Hyuuga would say the word sweetie. At least Good morning to me. He hated me, after all.

"Mrs. Hyuuga?" I whispered just like a spy would do on a mission.

"Yes?" My face got serious as I looked at her.

"Has he eaten breakfast?" My voice was calm and serious as if my life depended on it. She shook her head. YES! Thank you Lord for giving me a chance to make up for my mistakes! (What happened last night)

* * *

Well, he didn't eat the breakfast that I made for him. He said that he didn't want to eat something poison so he made something himself. And I had worked on it for a while to. I gave him the plate and he just threw it away. Threw it like yesterday's garbage. But at least he talked to me. That's a good sign, right?

I remember when I first came here. I tried to run away, but it was mission impossible. Natsume continued to ignore me but one day when I was talking to Mrs. Hyuuga of how my life had been (A little part, not everything), he listened to it. Embarrassing, I know, but he wasn't as cold to me afterwards. See? He is a caring person!

"Mikan." Mrs. Hyuuga said as she sat down on a chair. "Are you going out with your friends today?"

My face fell as I continued to wash the plate. "N-no." I stammered. I didn't want her to know that was having problems with the new friends that I made when I transferred. They found out that I had been thrown out of my "home" and they didn't know that I was living here, so some thought that I was living on the streets. And they became scared of me.

"They all have plans for today." I lied with a big fake smile on my face, hoping that she would fall for it. She did.

"I see!" She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Would you like to watch over my son?"

I dropped the plate and it shattered into thousand of pieces. Wait, wait, wait. Did hear right? Watch over her son? Watch over Natsume? You got to be kidding with me. Is it true?

"_Natsume-sama, are you hungry?" I said in the sweatiest voice I could._

"_Yes, Mikan" He said and gaped up as I found a spoon filled with ice cream and he gently ate it from my hand._

"_Was it delicious?" I asked, suddenly, he kissed me._

"_Yes, __**that**__ was delicious"_

"Aww, Natsume-sama"

"Mimi-chan?"

"You're so forward."

"Mikan-chan?"

"Want more?"

"MIKAN!"

"HAI!"

"Will you do it?" She asked again and my smile widened. I could have died.

"Of course I will!" I almost screamed as a complete fan girl, not that I am, of course. But now he had to speak with me. He had to look at me. Mrs. Hyuuga smiled a small gentle smile and looked toward the living room.

"Youchi , come here sweetheart!"

`Huh? ´ I wondered. `A nickname? ´ But it was a cute name. You-chan, it sounds so cute!

"Nani~?" A sleepily voice said as I turned my head and saw a boy who looked about 10 years. He had silver hair and deep green eyes. That was not Natsume, but he looked like him thou. He had the same cold eyes and the same hairstyle, the only thing different was the colour. _He's so cute!_

"Youchi, this is Mikan Sakura and she is living with us. Mikan, this is Youchi Hyuuga, my second son. He's been in America so you haven't met him." She explained. I didn't know that she had another son.

"Hello, You-chan~" I smiled as I bent down and offered my hand but he just looked at it.

"Don't touch me, hag." He said coldly. My lips twitched. `How dare he…? ´ I have to say that I didn't like the fact that Natsume called me Hag, or Polka, or Strawberry pattern or any of my underwear and now another one is starting to?

"Youchi, that is not how you talk to others." Mrs. Hyuuga said in a matter-of-fact tone. Youchi rolled his eyes, but she couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry, mother. I will never do it again." He smiled innocently. I don't think he meant it. And he didn't. "If I said that, would you be happy?" He smirked, I frowned and Mrs. Hyuuga sweat-dropped.

"Hahaha…" I laughed nervously trying not to let my brows bow. "You're so funny You-chan…"

"I really hate people like you. Think that they are cute and all. Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror? No, I'm sure it already shattered the moment you saw your own reflection."

`Excuse me? ´ I had never been so insulted before. Devil in an angel suit. I thought that he would insult me again but he totally ignored me!

"Mom, can you bake me a cake?" He asked as he smiled at his mother and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to work." He broke the bug.

"But it is Saturday." He whined. _Damn, why did I have the alarm clock on?_

"I know honey, I know." She patted his head. "Maybe Mikan can bake one, but I have to go. Bye sweetheart, Mikan."

And she disappeared out of the door.

"Ne, You-chan, do you want me to-"

"Onii-chan." Youchi walked toward Natsume, who were watching the TV. "Can you bake a cake?"

"I don't know how to bake. Ask the hag. Maybe she'll become useful to you."

"Onii-chan?"

"huh?"

"Is she my servant?" Haha. Very funny. You-chan, you're so cute. Servant, very, very funny…

"Yes."

Uh-huh, told ya… what?

"If she does anything that will upset you, I'll make her go away."

He walked toward me again as I started shivering. His green eyes stared at me and I felt that he was walking in slow-motion.

"Bake me a cake, hag." He said simply. Behave Mikan! Calm down! Don't get angry at a child.

"H-hai." I uttered as I rubbed the back of my head before I bent down. "What kind of flavour?" I asked in a sweet voice that made him blush a little. He's so cute but the blush disappeared as fast as it came.

"Strawberry." He said as he turned his head around.

"Strawberry, huh? Coming right up!"

* * *

"Done!" I smiled as I showed him the Strawberry tart.

"No need to be so loud, hag." Youchi snored but I didn't care. Instead, I shoved a spoon in his mouth as his eyes widened. But before he was able to say anything, he froze. It was a completely new flavour sensation. The two crispy textures in his mouth, corn meal and rhubarb. It was written all over his face that he liked it but I had to ask.

"How is it?" He snapped out from his thoughts and looked at me full in the face before he closed his eyes.

"It's not the worst that I have tasted. But it's a tart, not a cake." He munched.

"I know." I smiled as I took a bite from the other one. I made three. One for You-chan, one for me and one for Natsume. I wasn't even able to take the plate to him before You-chan snapped it out from my hand.

"Onii-chan, can you taste this?" He asked as Natsume stared at him.

"Sure." He took a bite. He didn't show any emotions when he tasted it. I started to get nervous.

"Good?" Youchi asked.

"Yes." He admitted. "I'm Impressed, Polka. Not bad for an idiot." He smirked but it disappeared. I think I said something wrong.

"Thanks, Natsume-sama and You-chan! I have never been praised like this in years. I'm so happy!"

"Hn."

"Now let's eat up!"

* * *

~Time skip~

"A park?" Youchi said in a death tone. "All you could think off was a damned park?"

"You-chan, language." I said in a matter-of-fact tone as I pointed a finger in the air. "It's bad to use those words."

"You're not my mother, hag. Why did you bring be to such an ordinary place? Didn't a theme park hit you damn mind?"

"But-" I tried to defend. I didn't have much money on me, and not even enough for a theme park tickets.

"Whatever." He cut me off and rolled his eyes as I sighed and took his hand.

You might wonder how we, the two of us came here. It's not a long story, so I'll tell you.

Flashback~

"_Polka, I'm bored." Youchi complained as he sat in the sofa and was about to turn on the TV but I stopped him._

"_You shouldn't be inside in this beautiful weather." I tried to explain. "It's not healthy." _

"_Then let me tell you something really interesting. Come here." He smiled and gave me a sign to come closer. "I. don't. care." _

"_Come here, You-chan. I know of a place."_

_Natsume had already left. He said he had to go to work so it was me and You-chan left. And the place I had decided was a park. I didn't have much money. Well, sorry for being poor._

End of flashback~

"You want an ice cream?" I asked but he just snored.

"Do you think that I like ice cream only because I'm a kid? Not all kids like something sweet." Youchi explained patiently, the way one explains to a child why 2+2 is 4.

"But-" I pouted.

"Again with the `buting ´ I want Strawberry" He ordered me as his personal maid. Geez, why didn't you just say so. I put on an I-will-do-my-best look and smiled.

"Then strawberry it is!" I shouted happily and walked toward the stand. I don't like getting angry with someone. It's just hurts. That's why I like to forgive even if they are mean. But if someone was trying to hurt him, I wouldn't forgive them thou.

"Two strawberry, please." I smiled. She nodded and started making them.

"Here you go!" She smiled. "And since it is Saturday, it's half price."

"Thanks!" I said and paid and gave the ice cream to Youchi.

We walked toward some swings and we both sat down. It was only us here. The sun was shining and the breeze was warm and felt good when it touched you. I saw in the corner of my eye that Youchi stared at me.

"What are you thinking of, You-chan?" I asked and he snapped out from his thoughts. He mumbled to himself something I didn't hear. I didn't like the look on his face.

"How did you fell for Onii-chan?" I was taken aback by the question. He continued to stare at me as my eyes saddened. `How I fell in love with him, huh? ´

"It's a long story." I smiled a small smile as I looked toward the sky. "It's been so long, I can't remember it clearly." It was a lie. I remembered it as if it was yesterday, but I didn't want anybody to know about it. Even Natsume didn't know the whole story. It doesn't even look like he even remembers meeting me.

"Maybe because he's cool, handsome and-" but I wasn't able to fulfil my sentence before he cut me off.

"I knew it." He said and stood up. "You're just one of them."

"You-chan-"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted and threw his ice cream away. "You're just one of `those´ fan girls."

My face fell. I couldn't say a word. In fact, I didn't even understand what he meant.

"You-chan, it's rude to talk to people like that." I stated. I had no idea how this started, but I know that this won't be a good ending, so it was better to just stop it, but it wasn't so easy.

"Why should I care?" He asked.

"You-chan, calm down"

"Shut up." He said quietly. "I can't stand the sight of you. Why do you even live with us? Why? Did you blackmail my mother or something?"

_No, that wasn't true! _

"Why don't you just go back to the place you came from?" He asked angrily.

_No. how did this happen?_

"Say something!" He snapped.

"…" My mouth wouldn't move. I felt scared. This was the same feeling I had years ago… Many years ago… The first time I had been thrown out from a place.

"I was right, wasn't I?" he smirked. _No. you aren't…_

"Just go home will you?" He said and started to walk toward the exit. "Stay away from my brother." And he disappeared. But what he didn't see was the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"I'm used to this." I laughed as the tears ran down faster. "But why am I sad?"

Normal pov:

Youchi sat inside the limo as he clenched his hand. "I won't let any other girl hurt you again." He said in a dangerous calm voice. "Not when I can do something about it."

* * *

"Youchi? What are you doing here?" Natsume asked as he saw his younger brother sitting in the shooting room. He was supposed to be with Mikan.

Youchi picked up a magazine and started reading it and made himself comfortable.

"Said that she had something to do so she abandoned me so I came here." He lied and flipped a page. But in the corner of his green eyes, he could see Natsume's brows bow down.

"I'll talk to her." He simply said, but Youchi smiled happily to himself knowing what he meant by that. It was simply giving a piece of his mind. It was going straight to his plan. Now Natsume was angry at her.

"Natsume, were staring again!" One of the photographers shouted as he gave them a slight nod.

Truth to be told, Natsume isn't actually a nerd, or a normal boy. He was the famous Natsu Hoshi for crying out loud! One of the most famous teenager models in whole Japan. On top of that, he was a singer and a good one to. Who would have thought that behind that nerdy disguise, there was a handsome young man? It wasn't his plan to look like a nerd, but it wasn't his fault that his hair was messy all the time no matter how many times he brushed it, so he let it stay that way instead of wasting his time on it. His eye sight was bad and he hated contact lenses. One day, he could look like the devil's right hand. (His eyes became red where there are suppose to be white. Believe me, it's scary) For his rudeness, he hadn't patience to speak a needless conversation so he ended it as fast as possible. But if it were a person who actually was smart, he liked to play mind games with them. Let's just say that they hadn't so much confident afterwards. He's been like that ever since he could talk. It's not his fault that he has a high IQ.

"What are they shooting today?" he asked as he looked at Natsume's look. He had no thick glasses, no messy hair or no nerdy closets. In fact, his hair was surprisingly tamed and his crimson eyes were clearly visible. He had black trouser and a white shirt with some buttons unbuttoned. On top of that, he had a red jacket that was open. He had a ring in his right ear and two different necklaces. A cross and a ring.

"Just some new stuff. Not much." He looked at Youchi one last time before he went to the shooting.

Youchi watched over him as if he was his guardian. He always did, making sure no one would hurt him like _**she**_ did. Damn her and blast her to hell. _**She**_ was the only reason he was doing this, this madness. But still, after all_** she**_ did to him, he went this far just to get her back. Just to show that he was worthy for her.

Some hours later when Natsume was finished with the shooting they both sat in the limo and drove home. It was 21:58 and the time when Youchi and Mikan parted was 3 o'clock. They arrived some minutes later but what surprised them was that their mother ran out the doors.

"Natsume?" She said and looked behind him only to find Youchi. "I was worried."

"Mom, the shooting ends late sometimes, get used to it." Natsume stated and walked past her with Youchi trailing after him. Mrs. Hyuugas eyes widened.

"Where is Mikan?" She asked while her voice shivered.

"Huh? Isn't she here? That reminds me that I got to speak to her." Natsume said with a bit of anger.

"Mom?" Youchi asked worried as he walked to his mother. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at her phone and read the messenger one more time. "Arigato. Mikan."

"S-she ran away after all."

**A/N: And we'll stop there! I was planning to write more, but I don't know if you want long chapters or short ones. Please tell me^^ Mikan ran away. That's not good. You might wonder who "She" is. Read to find out. Thank you for reading and please review.**** I have the next chapter almost finished so I will update as soon as I can. There will be more MxN next chapter^^  
**

_In next chapter:_

"_Where is she?" Mrs. Hyuuga cried as she folded her hands together. _

"_Damn it." Natsume cursed as he tried to calm down. Youchi didn't say a word as he continued to sit in the corner doing nothing. _

"_Youchi, did you tell her something?" Natsume asked Youchi and he snapped out from his thoughts._

"_What if I did?" He said simply. He didn't care but what made him surprised was that Natsume slammed his hand in the table. Youchi's green eyes widened in shook as he looked up at his brother's face. He was angry. Really angry._

"_Youchi, this is not a time for joking. What did you tell her?"_


	3. If

When I Look at You

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much! I never thought that I would get so many reviews. I was so happy! :D **

**Those who reviewed: **xfayex bbzx, Aquamarine Lacus, Tsuki-chama, Ficlhuber, Claerine, akira-nox, Sitting in the Silence, rinoakim, NagamiKai, TheQueenOfBlossom, natsumeslover**, **lightangle93, death hime, sakura240,

**Thank you and thank you for adding my story to you fav/alert list! And I will only have normal pov from now on and I will make LONG chapters;)**

**And here it is… CHAPTER 2!**

Chapter 2: **If**

_**Dear God…**_

…_**If I wish upon a shooting star three times, will you make my wish come true?**_

**~Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne chapter 8~ **

The trees were quiet as they continued to sway back and forward. The birds didn't sing nor move as the nature was bathed by the moon. At this hour, people were normally sleeping in their beds peacefully dreaming their own dreams, but there was some who were awake… Mrs. Hyuuga. Mrs. Hyuuga was in the state of panic when she found out that Mikan had run away. One message, two words. `Arigato, Mikan´ had she written. Mrs. Hyuuga had tried to call her by the phone, but the phone was off. She tried to search for her, but her effort was in vain. There was no sign to the brunette. She was gone, but she couldn't have gotten that far away.

A policeman was on her doorstep, trying to calm her down.

"We will be searching for her so we will call you if we find here." He said in a calm voice as he wiped her tears away. "Don't worry."

"Thank y-you." But how could she not worry. She was worried sick. She saw him leave and drove off with his car as she slowly closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Hyuuga cried as she folded her hands together and sat down on a chair.

"Damn it." Natsume cursed as he tried to calm down. He was worried to. Even though that he didn't like her that much but he still felt worried. He wasn't that that cruel. He knew that she had to have a reason for running away. He thought about what had happened that day. She baked a cake, everything was normal. He went out, everything was normal. Youichi came over to him telling him that she had abandoned him and that was when he found a flaw. Mikan Sakura would never just leave a child. Beside, she agreed to watch over him all day. She couldn't have plans because his mother had asked her and she said no. The answer to why she ran away was crystal clear. It had something to do with Youichi.

He looked at him. Youchi didn't say a word as he continued to sit in the corner doing nothing.

"Youchi, did you tell her something?" Natsume asked Youchi and he snapped out from his thoughts. He didn't answer right away as he continued to stare at him.

"What if I did?" he said in the end. He didn't care about her but what made him surprised was that Natsume slammed his hand in the table. Youchi's green eyes widened in shook as he looked up at his brother's face. He was angry. Really angry.

"Youchi, this is not a time for joking. What did you tell her?" He said with a hint of anger trying not to raise his voice. Youichi stared at him before he stood up ready to leave.

"Who knows?" He smirked.

"Youichi-" their mother started but Natsume cut her of.

"Youichi, don't make me mad at you." He said coldly. Youichi raised a brow and turned around to face him. "tell me what you told her."

Youichi frowned. "Why are you blaming this on me?"

In the past, Youichi had never been blamed for anything. He was rude but he was kind to others and didn't do anything wrong. So when someone accused him for something, he didn't know how to act.

"Youichi-"

"Why do you care so much about her?" He shouted angrily. He seemed to get the wrong ideas and Natsume realized that.

"Youichi, it's not like that-"

"Not like what?" He cut him of. "You said to me that you wanted her gone!"

Natsume bit his lip. He remembered that. It was the day after she started living there. They were talking on the phone and he told his little brother about her. But after living with her for a while, it wasn't that bad. She cooked for him, she showed a true smile to him, she was kind no matter how cold he was to her. He had started to accept the fact that she lived under the same roof as him, but he hadn't told anyone.

"You know she's just using you! You should be happy that I told her to leave!"

"So you-"

"Yes! I told her to get out." He snapped. "I don't want you to get broken again." Now he started crying. "You were so hurt back then and I don't want that to happen again."

Natsume's memory flashed tough his mind as he saw a brown haired girl smiling to him. She had a white summer dress with a white hat that had a yellow ribbon on it.

He didn't say anything for a while. It was like he was paralyzed. He hadn't though about her for a while and every time he did, he felt his heart sunk. Natsume walked toward Youichi and he closed his eyes not to look him in the face. Suddenly, he felt Natsume's hand pat his head.

"Thank you." He said gently. "But you can trust her."

Youichi lifted his head and looked Natsume full in the face and he saw that he told the truth. He had a gentle expression and his eyes weren't cold.

Natsume gave him last look before he walked toward the outdoor. He gave a nod to his mother and walked out.

Mrs. Hyuuga looked at her son who was sobbing to himself. She approached him and hugged him gently.

"Mom-" he sobbed.

"Trust you brother, Youichi." Mrs. Hyuuga said calmly. "Mikan doesn't know about Natsu Hoshi and she doesn't know about our family business. Mikan know us, us without our title."

"But why does she live with us then?" he cried into her shoulder. "Why?"

Mrs. Hyuuga rubbed his back. "Mikan live here because she has nowhere to go."

Youichi pushed her away and looked at her with his teary eyes. "Why doesn't she just go back to her family then?" He sobbed.

"They are stars in the sky now, my child." At that, Youichi's eyes widened. He didn't know what this feeling was. Was he felling guilty? Was it guilt? He closed his eyes as the tears ran down faster as he realized something. She hadn't called his brother Natsu, she had only been kind to him and yet, he said the coldest things to her. He was supposed to be a genius. He was supposed to figure out those things in a blink of an eye. To see her mask, but why didn't he?

`I'm sorry. ´

* * *

He didn't know where he ran; his feet just showed him the way. He felt rain drop down from the sky. `Damn!´ he cursed as he ran his heels of just for an idiot. He looked around and it was like the wind showed him the way. He came to a little forest and when he entered, it was like the trees made way. He panted heavily and stopped to catch his breath and suddenly, he heard someone singing. It was a sad yet grateful song. He followed the voice until he reached a little lake and there she was, singing to herself while she had her feet in the water. She was crying.

"Mikan." He breathed out. Her body stiffened and she turned her head around and their gaze collided. As if time had stopped, their eyes met. Crimson and hazel. She didn't answer for a while; she just stared at him while her tears ran down her cheeks. She turned her head around, rubbed her eyes and looked at him again.

"Natsume-sama! What are you doing here, at this time of day?" She said softly as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you know how worried my mother is?" He asked. It was like she had never heard that word in her whole life. Her plan to shuffle out of the situation didn't work and now she was faced to it.

"She's worried?" She questioned. It was a word that she hadn't heard for years. She looked away, avoiding his crimson eyes. She looked at the reflection of the full moon in the water. "Aren't you happy that I left?"

This time, it was Natsume's turn to be quiet. What should he tell her? That she was a pain or that he missed her? No, she wouldn't believe that he missed her and it wasn't ever true, so he didn't take the risk to tell her that.

Without knowing it, he said the one thing that came to his mind. "No." She smiled. He realised that she knew it was a lie.

"Just tell the truth, I'm kind of used to it." She laughed. Natsume frowned. How can she laugh about this?

"Fine, you're annoying but my mother seems to like you so I don't really care if you leave or not." He said coldly. `Damn, Natsume! Can't you just say the truth? ´ It wasn't the whole truth but part of it.

"Thank you." She smiled. He went closer and sat down beside her and forced her to look at him.

"You know it's alright to cry when you're sad." Mikan stiffened as she tried to push him away.

"I'm not s-sad." After living with her for 2 weeks, he saw through all of her lies and this was not an exception. He grabbed her hands and she tried to shuffle out from his grip but he was to strong. She wished she had more upper strength, but she hadn't and Natsume's grip tightened.

"You're a lousy liar. Just come. Mom is worried." She let out a chuckle and calmed down a little.

"I don't know if I can believe that." Mikan sobbed quietly. Who could blame her? She hadn't been treated that well.

"Quit being so stubborn-"

"Do you remember this place?" She said in a sad tone but then she smiled a sad smile.

He was taken aback by the question but shook his head slightly in the end. He had never been there before. Or had he? His mind told him that he hadn't.

"I see."

He felt the distant between them became longer and he saw that she was about to stand up and run. Before she was able to do that, he stood up and lifted her and carried her bridal style. The brunette blushed madly and tried wriggle out of his grip.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"You're going home with me whenever you like it or not." He said simply and for him, it was like Mikan didn't even try to make him let go.

"But I can't go!"

"But why?"

"… because he hates me…" she whispered.

"I did to when you started living with us, but still, you didn't try to run." If he only knew… "Beside, he don't hate you, he hate someone. A girl in fact, that's why he doesn't like you." It didn't seem like that helped Mikan at all. "I've talked to him and he really wants to see you."

She stopped hitting him and let him embrace her with him warmth. She had missed it so much.

"You really know the words sometime." Mikan smiled softly and looked at him full in the face. "You found me, again. Who would have guessed that?"

But the words were to quiet for him to hear.

* * *

"Polka." She heard Natsume call.

"What?" She said sleepily and lifted her head a bit. He was still carrying her bridal style and Mikan was wondering how in the world he could carry her like that so long. It had been at least 20 minutes since they, or rather he walked from the lake. He didn't look down at her, instead, he kept his gaze straight forward. The rain had already stopped and a cold breeze came across them, but strangely, she didn't feel cold. It was probably because she was blushing or was it that Natsume warmed her?

"He's just a child. You didn't have to take him that serious to run away." He stated and she bent her head in sadness. She went quiet for a while as she smiled a little smile.

"It's because he meant it. In the past ten years, no one took me serious and laughed at me. I don't want to do the same to others." She was honest. There were no single lies in that statement.

"Hn" he was actually surprised. Most of the people that had been trough those things normally ended up doing the same to others, but she didn't.

"How did you find me?" She asked. Since he didn't remember that place, how come he went there? Natsume raised an eyebrow and looked broadly at her.

"I looked where the cool gays went and walked the other direction."

"Meany." Mikan frowned and puffed her cheeks. Mikan being as dense as always, didn't realise that no one where out this late. It was 2 o'clock. Pretty late, don't you think?

`So she can be cute, huh…?´ Natsume though and all of a sudden, his head began spinning.

_`Hey!´ _His conscience screamed inside head. _`There is no word such as "cute" in your dictionary! ´ _

`I just said it.´ Natsume replied to it.

`_Then stop using it! ´ _He must be going insane. He is talking to himself.

`I use it whenever I want to.´ This is getting out of hand.

_`Now you listen Natsume Hyuuga! I'm your conscience, listen to me for God's sake! ´_

"Fine." He mumbled. There was nothing wrong by arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and lose when it's weird. Natsume mentally hit himself and revived a confused look from the little brunette. She asked him what was wrong but he gave her a simple "hn" what a big word but even so, she smiled. She knew it was his way of saying "nothing" (She has been stalking him you know…) She knew he could be a jerk, a bastard and all other nicknames like that, but she knew he was kind to the people he cared for. So Mikan decided that he cared for her to even though he didn't… so much.

They didn't talk more and the silent between them grew. No sounds from them were heard until they arrived to the house. He let her down when they were at the doorstep and he opened the door for her like a real gentleman, but instead of being a gentleman, he walked right in and closed the door before she was able to walk inn.

"What the?" She muttered and opened the door herself and walked in only to be greeted by two strong arms.

"Mikan!" Mrs. Hyuuga sobbed and gave her a big bear hug. Mikan was a little surprised by her actions but smiled and hugged her back while her tears ran down her cheeks. She felt happy that someone for once cared about her but she felt guilty for the tears that ran down her cheeks. It was cold of her my leaving a message like that but she didn't know what to do in that moment.

"I'm home." Mikan whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Natsume." He was seated on the sofa reading a manga.

"Mimi-chan, promise me that you will never run away again." She demanded and held Mikan's pink cheeks with her hands.

"I promise." She smiled. "And if I do run away, Natsume would surly find me again like he always does."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. Why did she say that he found her, again? He can't remember finding her except this day. But the question would be answered later. It was only a matter of time before it became crystal clear.

Mrs. Hyuuga laughed and whipped her tears away. "Glad to have you back."

"Mrs. Hyuuga-" Mikan paused for a bit and looked slyly at her. "Where's Youichi?"

Mrs. Hyuuga's face saddened but she had her smile plastered on her lips. She pointed at the stairs and gave her a slight nod. "He's in his room. (Slash hers)"

Mikan nodded and exited the room and walked up the stair slowly. What would she say when she saw him? Hi? No that would be stupid. What about "What's up?" No, that's just lame. But then she knew something, she didn't have to say anything.

She knocked on the brown double door three times and opened the door slightly. She heard sobbing deeper in the room and she realised that it came from the bed. Knowing exactly where to go, she walked toward the sound and sat down and turned on the light. The boy's eyes flashed up and she could see his green eyes red from crying. She smiled and patted his head. Surprised by the smile, Youichi couldn't help but cry more.

"Nee-chan!" He sobbed and threw himself into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated again and again.

"shhh-" Mikan smiled and rubbed his back. He called her Nee-chan. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

But the boy wouldn't back down. "Of course it is!" he cried but Mikan `Shhhed´ at him again.

"You-chan, do you want to hear how I fell in love with your brother?" He looked at her with confused eyes. She laughed and told him to lay down on the bed. He did as he was told and Mikan drew the blankets over him. She whipped his tears away and smiled a bright smile. "I'll give you a little hint."

Outside the door, Natsume listened to their conversation. He was interested to. How could someone fall in love with someone like him? Not the Natsu Hoshi but the Natsume Hyuuga. He closed his eyes when he heard Mikan's voice again. Not her speaking voice but her singing voice. It… It was beautiful.

Mikan closed her hazel eyes and it was like the moon shone inside the room and the atmosphere became so different. It wasn't sad anymore. She opened her mouth and started singing.

"If the rain had stopped  
That day  
I might surely have just walked past you  
If the bus had arrived  
At its usual time  
I wouldn't have met you

If that instant  
Had been slightly different  
We would have walked on separate paths of fate

I always want to watch  
The same future together with you  
Let's look at the same stars  
At the same spot  
I wonder if I am present  
In the future you imagine for yourself  
I want to look up to  
The same sky with the same feelings"

Natsume's eyes widened in shock as he heard her voice, her song. The meaning of the song. After being a singer for a couple of years, he heard when someone meant the words and the song made him feel… he didn't know. For once, his mind went blank and his brain wouldn't work. It was like it was on a vacation.

"You-chan-" Mikan said seriously. "My feelings for Natsume are real. I don't know what to do but I want you to accept them." She bent her head down toward his and kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep."

He tugged her long brown hair and pulled her down forcing her to lie down beside him. She smiled sweetly and they both drifted away.

Natsume entered the room and walked toward them. He stared at them for a while before he muttered an "Idiot" and exited. He didn't know how to react. The feeling was new, or was it? No, but he couldn't set words on it. Maybe she was different, but even so… He still had someone else, and he would do anything for her. And that person is not Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: So Youichi wasn't such a brat in the end and Natsume has someone else? Grr Natsume! Hope you weren't that angry at Youichi^^ Thank you for reading and please review if you have time. And no. Mikan hasn't been a famous singer^^ Just wanted you to know. Any ideas how they met? The song "If" by Kana Nishino tells a lot. It's not the whole song, just the beginning.  
**

**I will update as soon as I can but I'm having mock exams soon so it might take some time but like they say: Better late than never. Wish me good luck! And feel free to point out my mistakes^^ like my brother use to say: "The best way to learn is to teach others." **

**Bye bye^^**

**Teru**

* * *

**In next chapter:**

"_Natsume" His best friend, Ruka, said calmly and crossed his arms. "Are you sure about this?"_

"_Totally." He smirked. "To make her leave me alone; I just have to make her fall for someone else right?" _

_Ruka's eyes narrowed and felt a little annoyed. "But playing with her heart, that's just cruel."_

"_Who said I wasn't cruel?" His smirk widened and looked outside the window and saw the brunette walking toward the buss. "And don't you think the best person to do that is Natsu Hoshi?"_


	4. Change of heart

When I look at you

**A/N: Hello again! I do not own Gakuen alice and I never will. **

**Now I have rewritten this chapter . Those who have read the old chapter can skip down to a where Mikan was suppose to deliver the food to a table. This will be a little different from the original chapter. **

**Those who reviewed: **

**IF: **annereecelle, anim3gurl, xfayex bbzx, justanotherfanofyours, NagamiKai, Tsuki-chama, lightangle93, akira-nox, XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX, summer-girl-san, sakura240, pinkpocket23

**Prev change of heart:** NagamiKai, XxpuffpuffxX, Claerine, anim3gurl, annereecelle, rinoakim, Kuroichibineko, SweetLonelyWriter, justanotherfanofyours

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It always makes my day and it makes me want to write and write^^ **

**Mikan is 16 years**

**Natsume is 17 years**

**Ps. I'm sorry if someone got confused. Natsume is kind to Mikan for a reason and that reason will be exposed in this very chapter^^ **

* * *

Chapter 3: Change of heart

_I never knew about happiness_

_I didn't think dreams came true_

_I couldn't believe in love_

_Until I finally met you_

_**~By Joanna Fuchs~**_

"Hey." Some student whispered to some of her friends. "Isn't that Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes, it is." One of them answered and gave the walking brunette a disgusted look.

"I heard she is living on the streets." Another gang spoke.

"Yuck! And she is still attending to school!"

"I know."

"What a loser."

Ignoring their gossip, Mikan closed her eyes and kept on walking. There was no way she was going to cry. Not in front of them. To think that she thought that they were her friends. How they knew about the fact that she had been thrown out was still unknown but they didn't know that she lived with the Hyuugas. Natsume had given her an order not to tell anyone and she wouldn't do it either. She would just be a burden for him. So now, the whole school thought that she was living on the streets. Great…

"Good morning~" She grinned when she entered the classroom and as usual, everyone ignored her. Bowing her head, she walked toward her seat that was in the middle of the classroom. The centre. It's so fun to be in the middle of it all. Every one can see you. It's so fun… NOT! Sighing, she hid her face on her desk and yet again, ignored the gossip between her "classmates."

_Dear God! I'm begging on my knees! ´ _Mikan screamed inside her head while she lifted her head to the white ceiling. _`Get the teacher! I'm dying here!´_

"Hello Mimi~" She heard someone say from behind. She froze instant as she recognized the voice's owner. "How are you today?"

Mikan shivered and tried to ignore her by gazing forward. There was no way that she was going to face her. Her suppose to be friend. She was no friend at all and her name goes by the bitch Sumire Shouda. She had befriended her but when she knew about Mikan's story, she started ignoring her and when she did talk to Mikan, it was nothing more than insults coming out from her mouth. She had green curly hair and dark green eyes and wore the same uniform as Mikan. A red skirt with a white shirt and a red tie.

"HEY!" She shouted and pulled one of Mikan's ponytail and pulled her backwards making Mikan jolt. "I'm talking to you." She whispered into her ear evilly and grinned.

Mikan shuddered. "L-let go of me." She demanded and tried to sit up, only to be pulled back again.

Sumire and her gang laughed. "Let you go?" She said. "You want me to let go? But this is so fun."

Mikan's looked helpfully toward her other classmates, but they all gave her a cold shoulder and went back to what they were doing. Just then, the door opened and their teacher Narumi entered to Mikan's rescue. Sumire let go instant and smirked.

"Good morning class!" He shouted happily. Mikan sweat-dropped and sank down in her chair. She was safe, for now.

"Today we have a new student!" Mikan lifted her head and a pink haired girl entered with a big sweet smile on her face.

"Hello." She bowed. "My name is Anna Umenomiya." She lifted her head and smiled a bright smile. "Nice to meet you all."

"Are you single?" One of they boys in the classroom shouted. The pink haired girl shook her head and smiled.

"Where are you from?" One of the girls said cheerfully.

"I'm from Kyoto." She said and all sort of questions were thrown at her and Mikan was the only one who saw that she felt a bit scared.

"That's enough!" Narumi shouted and the whole class went silent. He is kind, yes, but when he is angry… Let's just say he is scary, alright?

"You may take a seat next to Mikan Sakura." Narumi said and pointed at the brunette. She raised her hand and the pink haired girl smiled and walked toward her and sat down.

"So your name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." She smiled and offered her hand. She stared at it for a while before Mikan shook her hand. Anna smiled a brighter smile and turned her face to the teacher.

"And you know my rules every time it's a new student." Narumi smiled and touched his blond shoulder length hair. "Free period. Make sure to know each other and Mikan, can you show her around the school?"

Mikan was about to protest but Narumi just shouted a "Thanks!" and ran out. Mikan blinked her eyes twice and tried to absorb the news. She was going to show that girl around. Mikan's jaw dropped open and turned her head around like a robot with no oil. When she was about to call her, she was pulled backwards again, but this time, she hit another desk. She rubbed her head and looked up and the new girl's desk was surrounded with people. Sighing, she stood up ready to leave but when she exited two strong arms grabbed her hand and dragged her forward.

"You're going to show me around right?" It was Anna. Amazed that she was able to pass her classmates, Mikan let her drag her outside.

"Umm…" Mikan mumbled and stopped at the spot. Anna turned around and leaned forward.

"What is it?" She said sweetly as their heads neared. Mikan, feeling uncomfortable, pushed her slightly away and smiled a little smile.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said and took some steps backwards only to be followed my Anna. That girl was creepy.

"Hmm?" She smiled and blinked her eyes. "Why it that?"

"Well, everyone hates me!" Mikan smiled while rubbing her back head. Anna's jaw dropped as she stared at her then at the classroom window.

"Is that so?" She questioned. "Then I will be your friend!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"No."

* * *

"WOW!" Someone almost screamed in Mikan's ear. She jolted up from her math book and saw Anna standing there with her mouth like a 0. "You study in lunch break!"

Mikan's pencil broke. She wasn't prepared for that.

"That's very diligent!" Mikan closed her book and turned her head around.

"Go away." She ordered but the pink haired girl just gave her a confused look.

"But were friends!" She stated and punched her lightly like they were the best buddies in the world. Mikan's eyes twitched and her brown bent down.

"No we aren't!" She frowned. Truth to be told, she was very happy that someone even talked to her without the insults. But even so, she didn't want to drag her down with her. Mikan could be a good actor. After all those years by living with different families, she knew how a cold person was.

"look look." Mikan heard in the corridor. She let her head turn slowly around. Ignoring Anna and her comments, she listened to their conversation.

"It's funny." The other one laughed. "That Hyuuga is such a loser."

"Hyuuga." Mikan mimicked and pushed her char away when she stood up.

"Huh?" Anna said. She saw Mikan running outside to the corridor. "Okay, I get it. I'll just wait here."

Back to Mikan…

"What about Natsume-sama?" She almost shouted as she looked at the two girls desperate. One of them gave her a disgusted look before she turned her head to the window and Mikan's head followed. As she almost pressed her face to the window, she looked for her crush. As her eyes found him and she didn't like what she saw. Natsume was ganged up by some seniors.

"Jerks!" She shouted and dashed out. No way was someone going to hurt him on her watch. Who cares if he told her not to see him or talk to him? Her Natsume was in danger! As any other person in love would do, she ran her heels of to him.

As she saw them she yelled out his name. All of them snapped her head toward the running girl and gave a low grunt.

"Don't you dare to lay a hand on him!" she shouted and threw pencils at them like a ninja as she stepped forward Natsume, protecting him from any harm. Natsume rolled his eyes as he looked at the girl. He didn't need her help. He could defend himself. He had black belt in Martial arts after all and she called herself a stalker.

"Oi~ He called but the brunette ignored him.

"I know kung fu" she shouted and stood in a fighting stance or it was suppose to be a fighting stance. She didn't know kung fu but maybe, just maybe they believe her. No, it was just too much to ask for.

"You? Kung fu? Don't make me laugh:" He was already laughing.

"Stay away you hear!" Mikan pointed a finger at them and tried to shoo them away. She turned her head slightly to see how her darling Natsume was doing but what made her gape was that he was 50 feet away from them. Mikan froze as she saw Natsume waved his hand toward them. He didn't even brother to turn around.

"Natsume-sama." Mikan's voice cracked as she looked broken hearted at him. He left her. She was trying to protect him and he left her!

"Seems like your boyfriend just left you. What a loser" One of them said making Mikan furious. It was like her blood was boiling. Just then, she started laughing… evilly.

"What is it now?" Mikan turned around fast and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare speak badly of Natsume-sama in front of me!" She screamed and fire was clearly visible in her hazel eyes. Just then, her sempai spotted someone walking or rather stomping his way up to them. His eyes became big as plates. When Mikan noticed the expression on his face she smirked.

"Hah! Not so high and mighty now, are we?" Mikan asked as she saw his comates run for their lives. They heard them shout: "Sorry Kyo" and then they disappeared from their sight. Mikan, being as dense as ever, though they were scared of her and kept on smiling, waiting for the person named "Kyo" to say something but he didn't. His whole body was frozen and he just sat there staring at her, or did he really stare at her?

"What is going on here?" A harsh voice said making Mikan's body stiffen. She recognized the owner of the voice.

"J-Jinno-sensei." Mikan was able to utter as she tried to smile an innocent smile. "We where just doing… you know… things?"

"Yeah!" Kyo played along. They knew how furious Jinno could become. He was scarier than Narumi. Jinno smiled and you could clearly see sparks coming from his little whip. (Not really) Jinno-sensei also known as Jin-Jin was her math teacher and a mean one to. If she just sneezed in the classroom, she would get 5 hours detention.

"I will look forward to see you in detention today." He smiled and walked off leaving the two teenagers alone.

Mikan's eyes narrowed. "Look what you did!" She shouted and pointed her index finger at him as the other one flew up and dow.

"What I did? You where the one who kicked me!"

* * *

It was the worst detention in her life. It wasn't her first one but this time, she had eight eyes digging holes in her head and it didn't help when Jinno watched over them like a hawk. It didn't even seem like Anna cared. Mikan remembered her words.

"_Detention huh?" Anna said and sighed. "Well then… see you later!"_

It pained her but she wouldn't show it. She was strong but wasn't Anna suppose to comfort her? God knows.

It was eight o'clock when they were finally able to leave (That's late) and Mikan looked at her phone. 6 messengers and 9 calls and it were all from Mrs. Hyuuga. She thought that she had run away again. She sighed and texted her that she had gotten a detention and she revived a messenger right away.

Good, and don't you dare to leave. Ps. Dinner is ready.

It was dark now and luckily for her, none of the lights where working. She held up her phone using it as a flashlight. She felt a chill down her spine as she felt that someone was following her. Probably jut her imagination. Suddenly, someone took the phone out of her hands and crushed it in the ground. Mikan yelped and tried to scream but her mouth got covered. Her eyes widened as she tried to shuffle out from the grip. She didn't know what happened but she knew that she wouldn't give up without a fight. But her efforts were in vain. She felt hands grabbing her arms and upper body.

"Do you really think that we will let you go for what happened earlier, huh?" A voice laughed.

`Oh no.´ She looked up at the person in front of her and saw the one that she had kicked. She didn't like the grin on his face.

"It really hurt when you kicked me." He smirked and walked toward her. "You know-" He pulled out the ribbons that held her ponytails up and her auburn hair fell down. "You're really cute when I look at you close up."

Mikan felt tears weld up in her eyes. "Mumf, mumf."

"What do you say to ruff her up a bit?" He smirked to his comates. "It's her fault that I can't get into the collage that I wanted to go to now. No detentions." He whispered into her ear and bit it, hard. Mikan winched and stepped on his foot but his smirk only widened.

"Doing that won't do you any good." Their faces were inches apart. "There is no one home at my place…"

Mikan closed her eyes, scared for what was happening. She felt her jacket open and she felt cold. He unbuttoned her shirt and he pulled her close to him and his comates let her go but even so, Mikan wasn't able to break free. Their mouths almost so close. Just then, one strong hand touched his shoulder. Annoyed, he turned his head around slowly and almost screamed in surprise when he saw two burning crimson eyes staring angrily at him.

"You're-" Was the only word he was able to say before he was KO on the ground with a big push mark on his right cheek. Mikan opened her eyes slowly and felt the strong grip loosen. She covered herself with her arms and glanced at the unconscious bodies on the ground. The others were also unconscious, but who did it? And it was so fast… She lifted her head at her saviour and met the same crimson eyes that she fell in love with. The same messy raven hair.

"Natsume-sama?" She whispered as she felt warm tears flow out from her eyes. Before she knew it, she ran into his arm and cried her heart out. He was the one who said that it's alright to cry when she's sad. Why not cry when she's happy?

He allowed her to hug him this one time. It was his reason that this happened after all. If he hadn't left her in the schoolyard, if he was the one who protected her.

"Stop crying, Polka. You're making by jacket snotty." She stopped and lifted her head toward his and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Morning, Mikan-chan!" Anna shouted as she ran inside the classroom and stopped right in front of her desk. The leaned down and tried to look Mikan full in the face but her friend hid her face in the desk again. She started poking her head, but no response. She blew in her right ear thinking that Mikan would jolt, but she didn't.

"Mikan?" Anna asked and lifted her head and almost screamed in surprise by what she saw. It was like she hadn't slept on days. She let go of her head and that made Mikan's head hit the desk with a terrible. Mikan blinked her eyes and after her head stopped spinning she glared at the pink haired girl.

"What was that for?" She grunted and massaged her forehead.

"I thought you were dead." Anna laughed and slapped her shoulder playfully but only revived a death glare from Mikan.

"Slap my shoulder and I'll slap you face." Mikan mumbled and went back to hide her face. Anna sighed and sat down on her chair and stared at her. She opened her desk and took out some glasses and put her hair up in a ponytail making her look like a psychologist.

"Dear, dear Mikan." Anna said and tapped the desk with a pencil. "My sweet little Mikan. My cute M-"

"It's just creepy when you say my name so many times." Mikan mumbled making Anna smile her playful smile, knowing all to well that Mikan listened. Anna was good at reviling others secrets and press them to an answer. She wanted to be a lawyer and her parents were ones to so it ran in the blood. She was also able to press Mikan to say that she lived with the Hyuugas, something Mikan promised Natsume with her live that she wouldn't.

"So Mikan, what is going on?" Anna boomed with a serious gaze. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding!" Mikan sobbed into the desk and Anna could clearly she that the desk became wet.

"What is it this time?" Anna said calmly and that was the trigger for Mikan. She was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve because she had always been a lonely wolf, but she trusted Anna. She lifted her head up slightly and Anna could see her teary eyes stare at her asking for help.

"I don't know what to do!" She shouted not caring for the stares of her classmates as she ruffed her hair. "I haven't even given him a thank you gift for what happened last week and it's his birthday on Saturday!"

Anna listened but was really amazed that she was able to say all that in one breath.

"I see." Anna said and took of her glasses and put them in her desk again. "So you don't know what to give him."

Mikan's tears ran down faster and nodded.

"How did you know?"

Anna put her hair down and stroke it slightly. "I have my ways."

"You know its tomorrow, right?" That made Mikan jolt.

"Is it… Friday?" Anna nodded. Anna saw the blank look on Mikan's face and giggled over the dense girl. "You got to be kidding with me. Isn't it Wednesday?"

"Yes, of course I'm joking" Anna said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Why would I ever in the whole world joke about something this serious?"

But what she didn't expect was the relived smile on Mikan's face. "Thank goodness"

"It's Friday!" Mikan fell of her chair.

"WHAT?" She shouted and shook Anna's shoulders. "What am I going to give him?"

Anna shoved her off and gave her a sweet smile. "Leave it up to me." She winked.

She went to the blackboard and couched to get attention. Everyone in the classroom's gazes shifted to the pink haired girl who was on the edge of crying.

"Can anyone give me an advice? My brother's birthday is coming soon and I don't know what to give him. Any ideas?"

And all the boys screamed at once. "I WOULD BE HAPPY FOR EVERYTHING IF IT WAS FROM YOU!"

Anna almost sweat-dropped and nodded shyly and went back to her seat.

"I'm sorry, Mikan-chan" she said with an I've-failed-you tone. "My plan didn't work."

"Then, can you come with me to town?" Mikan said hopefully and begged on her knees. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"I'm sorry." Anna said with a smile on her face as if she didn't care about Mikan's situation. She couldn't come because her father was going to show her new ways to be a lawyer and she didn't want to miss that. It was her father after all, a world known lawyer.

"Mou!"

* * *

"Onii-chan~" A hungry Youichi complained. "I'm staaaaaarving!"

"You just ate my lunch." His big brother said in a matter-of-fact tone as he gulped down a glass of water. He was at the studio shooting some shoots but now he had an hour break just enough time to relax if it wasn't for his brother.

School wasn't that bad that day. The seniors didn't bother him at all. He wasn't surprised after what he did to them. He was sure that their pride had been destroyed by the thought that they had lost to their prey. Maybe he should thank her for it. He laughed at the thought. He, Natsume Hyuuga, thank someone? Dream on!

"Here Youichi." Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend offered an apple. Ruka was the nice-kind type, a polite young man with great looks that every boy would dream for. Natsume and Ruka had been best friends since they were 7 years.

Youichi just stared at it. "I'm not a trash can if that was what you thought." Youichi stated and Ruka withdrew his hand making Youichi frown. "Aren't you going to give me that?"

Ruka sweat-dropped and threw it lightly toward him but after he ate it, he started complaining again.

Natsume rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll go out to get something." And he disappeared out of the room grabbing a pair of sunglasses, a hat and a long black coat.

Ruka sighed to himself knowing that there was enough food in the kitchen downstairs but he just let him go. He knew he needed fresh air after all the hours he had been shooting. It looked like Youichi understood it himself and told him that he was going to the kitchen.

* * *

"No…"

"No."

"No!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The brunette screamed to the sky as she fell to her knees. The crowd stared at her but kept on walking thinking that someone were shooting this. Some tourists were even taking pictures of her giggling to themselves, but Mikan didn't care. She was busy. Really busy. What was she going to give him? That is the question. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't just sit there beside; her stomach started growling for food.

She stood up and went to ice cream shop and bought her favourite flavour, strawberry.

As she walked down the street, taking a glance or two at the stores, someone seemed to follow her. Remembering the seniors, she felt shivered up her spine but felt a little relived that there thousands of people around her knowing that they couldn't do anything to her. Just then, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She felt a bit scared but she swallowed it and turned around slowly and was surprised when she saw two good looking boys, one brown haired and one red haired smiling at her.

"Hello." The brown haired said and winked at her. "Why are you here all alone?"

Mikan, being dense, thought that they were just being polite. She smiled back at them not knowing that they were hitting on her.

"I'm buying a gift." She smiled and licked her ice cream and started to walk again only to be stopped by the same stranger.

"We can help." He said and grabbed her but she shoved his hand away.

"No thank you." She said and took some steps backwards. "Mom taught me not to go with strangers." But he only walked closer to her.

She recalled the scene with the seniors and remembered that Ryo walked toward her and pulled out her ribbons. She was in the state of panic.

"No!" She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she threw her ice cream at them and it hit both of them. She opened her eyes again and blinked them as she saw what she had done.

"I'm sorr-"

"You bitch!" The red haired man growled and tried to whip the ice cream away from his red shirt to no effort. He seemed to be quite the peppery person and the brown haired man didn't look so happy either. She was definitely in the wrong box in that moment and having no fighting skills, she ran for it with the men running after her.

_Why is this always happening to me?_

* * *

Natsume was pissed. Why did the pass by look so… so disgusted at him. He only looked like a freak. Okay, he understood why they looked disgusted at him but why couldn't they just mind their own business? It had been 40 minutes since he left the studio to get some fresh air and he was already the middle of attention. Even some tourists took a picture of him. (the same that took a picture of Mikan)

He looked up toward the sky and he saw a cloud formed as a broken heart. It fit him. He didn't know why he couldn't let her go. He just had to get her back no matter what. She said herself that she would come back if he became as famous as her. He almost was. In deep thoughts, he felt the wind caress his cheeks and it felt good. He checked his phone and was about to enter Ruka's number before a voice stopped him.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" someone suddenly shouted making Natsume blink his eyes under the sunglasses and out of nowhere, a girl collided with him. He fell down and the girl followed. He opened up his eyes slowly and he met hazel eyes. The girl jolted as she realized their position. She was on top if him and their mouths were almost touching. "FLASH" Her eyes widened and when Natsume was about to say something, she covered his mouth with her hand and he could smell a faint smell of her perfume. Strawberry.

"Shhh." She whispered and placed a finger on top of her mouth, got up and looked for someone. He didn't know who but it seemed like she spotted them because her face formed to a grimace.

"Damn!" She said as her face went pale. She looked at the raven haired boy and before he was able to blink, she had already started dragging him with her.

"What the hell?" Natsume growled at the idiot.

"No time to explain!" The girl shouted and started to run faster. "Just run for it!"

"No way-"

"JUST RUN YOU MORON!" And he did. He didn't know why but he just did and it was then he saw who it was. It was unusual but she had her hair down and it reached to her waits. She had brown boots and a pink skirt with a white long sleeved. It was Mikan.

When they men disappeared from her sight, she stooped and she breathed like if she had run a marathon. She fell to her knees and held her throat and Natsume just stared at her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Natsume said coldly and Mikan stood up shaking like a jelly in an earthquake.

"There were some men *pant* chasing me *pant* and they saw that I *pant* was with you *pant* so if I left you *pant* I thought that they might do *pant* something to you." Mikan breathed out but it was almost impossible to understand the words coming out of her mouth.

"So kidnapping me was your plan?" Natsume said smirking because he knew what her reaction would be.

"I did not kidnap you!" She growled and stomped her feet in the ground. "Saved you!"

"Whatever polka."

"PERV!" She knew what he meant but she didn't know how he knew it. Natsume had also called her that but she didn't like that someone else beside him used it. It was the nickname Natsume had given her. She took of his sunglasses and stared at him. Something was familiar. Something about the eyes. They were crimson.

Natsume saw this and snapped the sunglasses out of her hand. "You know I'll be late now because of you. I have a job."

"Oh." It didn't seem like she listened. "Who are you?" she said bluntly.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "Want to know?" She nodded and he smirked. "Natsu Hoshi."

He took of his hat and reviled his raven hair that was tamed. He took of his coat and he had some brand new designer closets that weren't even on the marked. He expected her to faint or fall to her knees and cry in happiness like any normal girl would do. He thought that he would go all ga ga over him but she didn't. She just stood there and nodded her head and offered her hand, waiting for him to shake it. He didn't.

"Mikan Sakura." She smiled. "Sorry about what happened."

That made Natsume's smirk widen. "No need to worry." He said and took out his phone from his pocket. "But if you tell anyone, you're dead."

Mikan laughed. "Dead, you're so funny." She said and slapped his shoulder playfully but he didn't mind. He was just staring at his phone and suddenly, he showed it to her. It was a picture.

"What is that?" Mikan questioned and saw a polka dotted print and something pink at the side and something brown falling down the side. She studied the picture and froze. "How? When? You! YOU!"

(**A/N: Remember the flash?)**

"How? I saw about to enter a number and then you came. When? When you pushed me down and jumped on top off me.

"I did not!" She growled.

"Stop denying it. But seriously, how old are you? Ten?" Natsume smirked.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand.

"Get that a lot." He smirked.

"I hate you."

"How can you hate someone you just met?"

"First impression tells everything: you're rude, a pervert and an arrogant bastard."

"Sure you just met me? You described me from top to toe." He mocked and pulled her closer making Mikan's cheek light pink.

"You know who I am, right?" Mikan felt uncomfortable but she knew that he wouldn't let her go if she didn't answer.

"Natsu Hoshi?" She said and looked him in the eyes and it seemed like she had an idea. Guess not. "No clue." Then the unexpected happened. She elbowed him and freed herself.

"Take your hands off me!" She shouted and pointed her finger at him. "I don't care who you are! Don't touch me like you please!"

"Geez girl, it was a joke."

"That's what everyone says!"

"You know what? You're an idiot."

"That's it! I'm leaving!" And she stomped off and he stood there smirking to himself. He had a plan. A brilliant plan.

After thinking his plan through, he entered Ruka's phone number.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"It's me." Natsume grinned.

"Natsume! Where are you? You're supposed to be here right now. They're calling you."

"Something came up." He started walking toward the studio.

"What happened?" His voice sounded interested.

He grinned "Met up with Polka."

"Sakura? The only girl you don't call bitch and all those names?"

"I call her whatever I want and I do that with everyone. She's not an exception." Natsume defended, not backing down on his believe.

"She seems to be different." Ruka said in deep thought. "Maybe if you give her a chance, maybe you'll get over-" But he wasn't able to spell her name (Not Mikan's) before cut him off. Natsume knew where this would end.

"I love her and don't you dare speak badly of her." Natsume said coldly. "Beside, I would never like someone as low as her."

Ruka could feel his blood boil as he glared angrily at the one of the guards. The guard looked frightened at him but Ruka smiled and pointed at his phone.

Natsume had changed the last 3 years. He used to be the cold but kind person but after the breakup, he changed completely. He was an other person with the looks of him. He knew how broken he was, but what he didn't understand was that he still loved her.

"Why are you being so kind to her then?" Ruka questioned seriously. He had to have some feelings for her. Natsume smirked evilly.

"Let's just call it practice." The pass by started to recognize him and started to follow him but he gave them a death glare and they backed off a little. "I figured this out today actually."

"Natsume-"

"I just want her to leave me alone. So as Natsume, I'll continue to ignore her and Natsu, I'll give her all the attention I have."

"Are you mad?" Ruka said in disbelieve and looked as if he was broken hearted. He understood what he was thinking. After being his best friend since they were 6, he knew him in and out. The way he thought was not an exception. Ruka sank in his chair knowing all to well that Natsume would just keep his silent until Ruka spoke up.

"Natsume" The blond said calmly and crossed his arms. "Are you sure about this? There are other ways to talk to her." He was worried. Not only of Mikan, but of Natsume to. He knew that both of them would end up hurt in the end.

"I'm sure, Ruka. End of discussion." He smirked. "To make her leave me alone; I just have to make her fall for someone else right?"

Ruka's eyes narrowed and felt a little annoyed. "But playing with her heart, that's just cruel."

"Who said I wasn't cruel?" His smirk widened and looked outside the window and saw the brunette walking toward the buss. "And don't you think the best person to do that is Natsu Hoshi?"

**A/N: Okay, I hope this was good enough. *sigh* I have the story all planned now. I just have to write it down so I won't (I hope) change it :D Thank you for reading and please drop a review :D I hope you enjoyed it! Am a little angry ant Natsume but it's my fault -_-", anyone still hates Natsume? I do! haha:D Just kidding. ****Feel free to correct my mistakes and I'm planning on correcting all of the chapters (The ones you corrected) every fifth chapter. **

**Any questions? Just pm me or review;)**

**Bye bye **

**Teru**

_**In next chapter: **_

_He stepped on the doorstep tired and turned the knob around. He walked inside and lied himself on the sofa and was grateful that the lights were off. He took of his contact lenses when he was on the studio so he didn't have to worry about that. When he was about to drift away the lights went on. He opened his eyes and met hazel ones. She grinned and he didn't like it. She looked around and suddenly he went flying in the air._

"_What the hell?" He shouted._

"_Happy birthday!" they all screamed at once. When I say all, I mean all. Youichi, his mother, Ruka, Anna and Mikan. He grunted. This was the last thing he wanted. He looked around, searching for the culprit and his eyes stopped at Mikan. _

_`Damn her. ´ _


	5. Birthday Party

When I look at you

**A/N: Hello again! I do not own Gakuen alice and I never will. **

**Those who reviewed: **Tsuki-chama, pinkpocket23

**Thank you for reviewing! those who reviewed the orginal Change of Heart is in the rewritten chapter;) It always makes my day and the mock exams went great to and now its summer!**_  
_

_Flashback will be like this^^_

* * *

Chapter 4: Birthday party

_I'm not afraid of heights_

_I'm afraid of falling_

_I'm not scared of the dark_

_I'm scared of what's in it _

_I'm not afraid to love_

_I'm afraid of not being loved back _

_It happened so fast. In one moment, she laughed and smiled with her parents and in the other one, they were lying beside her, covered in something red. She tried to call them but nothing but small cries came out of her dried mouth. She blinked her eyes and tried to stand up but she couldn't. It was like she was dead to the world. She felt the sharp pain all over her body but she wasn't able to scream. It was like it was glued together. `Mom! Dad! Don't just lie there, stand! I'm begging you! Stand!´_

"PLEASE!" She screamed and jolted up from her bed, covered in sweat. She looked at the clock who was dancing on the desk. She pressed the button and massaged her forehead with her palm and tried to calm down.

"It was just a dream. A dream." She convinced herself and stood up. "Just a dream."

"Nee-chan?" she heard and let her gaze wander to the voice and spotted a sleepy Youchi there. He rubbed his eyes and walked toward her with a worry look on his face. "What is it?"

"It was just a dream." She smiled and patted his head. "Thank you for worrying."

"About what?" He asked but she didn't want him to know.

"It was my favourite candy who was running away from me so I shouted "Please, stop!" hahaha" he wasn't convinced but he knew that she didn't want him to know and he respected that and pretended that he believed it.

"You-chan, is Natsume out of the house?" Youichi nodded slightly and yawned. "You know what day it is, right?" He nodded and sat down beside her and rested his head on her lap and fell asleep. She poked him in his cheek but no response.

"Youichi!" Youichi jolted up and looked at her with a gloomy gaze. "You can't sleep now, Youichi. We got work to do!"

* * *

Natsume walked tiredly toward his house after a long day work. Thank goodness that they didn't know about his birthday. That would just be tiresome. In his mind, it was just another normal day. He didn't think so much about it. It was just a meaningless day for him. It was just a date and a day.

He stepped on the doorstep and when he was about to turn the knob, he realized that it was locked. His own house was locked. Signing, he took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked it. He turned the knob again but was still locked or something had to block it on the other side. He grunted and started knocking on the door and saw a note posted there.

**Don't you DARE enter this house Natsume before 7 pm!**

Well, Natsume was the one of the kind to break the rules but that wasn't a rule, it was an order and Natsume Hyuuga never takes orders from someone. Even if he had to break a window, he would get inside. He tried the window to his room, the backdoor, the bathroom window and even Mikan's but they were all locked. He tried to call Ruka after he gave up and sat on the doorstep with a really irritated look. _Beep beep! _He didn't answer and that didn't make Natsume's mood better. He looked at the time. 5.30 pm.

"Damn this." He hissed. The reason why he was in a bad mood was maybe that they forced him to work today. It was Saturday and it was some of the days that he had free. Ruka had even left him there alone and Youichi didn't even visit him and when he had a break, he bored himself to death.

The time passed very slowly and when the time was finally 7 pm he walked inside and lied himself on the sofa and was grateful that the lights were off. He took of his contact lenses when he was on the studio so he didn't have to worry about that. When he was about to drift away the lights went on. He opened his eyes and met hazel ones. She looked around and suddenly he went flying in the air.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Happy birthday!" they all screamed at once and threw him up and down. When I say all, I mean all. Youichi, his mother, Ruka, Anna and Mikan. He grunted. This was the last thing he wanted. He looked around, searching for the culprit and his eyes stopped at Mikan.

`Damn her. ´ If he could, he would strangle her to death. He was never the party type so this was the same as if a comet hit the earth.

They put him down again and the blonde grabbed Natsume by his arm and dragged him a little away from the others. "Sorry Natsume." Ruka apologized and patted Natsume's shoulder. "She forced me."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at him. "How did she know you?"

"She said she hacked your pc." He explained making Natsume frown.

"She what?" He growled and Ruka covered his mouth. She was so going to pay for that.

"Calm down. We have been working on this whole day, at least have some fun." Ruka demanded but Natsume wouldn't change his mind.

"Natsume-sama!" He felt shivers up his spine and turned around with his death glare. He stared at her for a while, while she just smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Does it look like I am?" He grunted and suddenly, he felt something light punch his leg. He let his eyes wander and saw his little brother there with a grimace on his face.

"Don't be rude to your future wife." He said in a dangerously voice.

"Youichi, she is never going to be my wife." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's what they all say." He grinned and walked toward Mikan and gave her a big hug. "Right, Nee-chan?"

Mikan kneeled down with tears in her eyes as she folded her hands in his. "That is completely right!"

He smiled and ran to his brother but this time, he hugged him. "Happy birthday, Nii-chan!" He grinned and Natsume let out a sigh in defeat. Youichi ran to the kitchen and when he came back, he had something in his hands. "Here!"

Natsume thanked him and smiled lightly and opened it. It was a picture of him, Youichi, his mother and Mikan. It was a really childish drawing but Natsume was touched by it but he didn't show it. He nodded to his brother and this time Anna and Ruka stepped forward.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?" He asked Ruka and pointed at the pink haired girl.

"Anna Umenomiya, Mikan's annoying friend." She smiled and offered her hand. "She wanted me to see her love." Mikan hissed when she said the words. She never said that. Truth to be told, she didn't even invite her. She didn't want her to get the insults that came form his mouth.

"Here you go." She smiled and offered her gift. He opened it and he almost wanted or wanted to rip it to pieces, but he didn't. His mother would kill him. Her present was a doll and when you pulled the strings, it sang: "Smile! Be happy! Smile! Be happy!" Over and over again.

"Mikan said that you don't smile so I thought that this would help." She grinned and Mikan gave her thumps up. Natsume glared at her and tossed it behind his back making Anna frown. "You little."

"Here." Ruka said calmly and smiled at his best friend and offered a big bunch of mangas. "It's the mangas you read." Natsume nodded and when he was about to thank him, his mother hugged him from behind making it impossible for him to breath.

"Don't forget me!" She exclaimed and handed him some keys. "Don't break you car on the first day!"

"Hn." He simply said and his mother kissed his head slightly.

"Natsume-sama!" Mikan grinned and handed him a CD.

"Don't want it." He said and ignored the puppy-dog face of hers.

"I want you to have it." She said and put it in his hands. "It never came out in the shops but this is the last album of Izumi Yukihira."

That made him froze. It was now that he was convinced that she hacked his pc. He had never said that to anyone before. The fact that he liked music that is except Ruka. He stared at her in her hazel eyes as if asking if it was true and she smiled back, nodding with all her might.

"hn." But Ruka didn't miss the gentle eyes Natsume had. It was almost impossible to see it but it was there. Izumi Yukihira had been one of the best singers in the world but no one knew exactly what happened to him. The rumours said that he died in a accident.

"You all know what comes now!" Mikan shouted while she jumped up and down. Youichi rolled his eyes and walked toward Natsume and sat on his lap.

"Cake" He whispered into his ear.

"CAKE!" Anna joyfully said and joined Mikan. Mrs. Hyuuga came in from the kitchen and there in her hands was a big cake with candles and strawberry on top.

Surprisingly, he actually had a great time. But he wouldn't admit it thou. He wore the same expressionless face all the time. After the guest left, Mikan sang a song to Youichi making him fall asleep beside her and after a little while, she drifted away to.

He stared at them before he turned to leave to his room. He sat himself down at a chair and rested his arms on the desk. He turned on his computer and put the disk inside.

_`I'm still angry at her.´ _the voice started.

_I know. _Natsume sighed and played the CD quietly.

_`Let's get revenge. ´ _the voice boomed making Natsume smirk.

"Of course." No matter how much he enjoyed himself, he would get his revenge.

* * *

1 week later…

"STOP IT!" Mikan screamed to her phone and closed it and threw it as far away as possible but it kept on ringing. The sound was destroying her eardrums and she just wanted to throw the phone in the washing machine.

Ring

Ring

Ring

She stomped toward it and flipped the phone open. "Why are you calling me?" Mikan snapped and shut her phone close again but it started ringing for the seventh time and that was only that day. He had called her every day after she met him and he forces her to meet him against her will.

Angrily, she opened the phone again. "What?"

"No need to shout." Natsume smirked through the phone.

"How did you get my number?" Mikan questioned angrily, a question she had asked every time he called but no answer. She was making a big effort to not crush the phone into a million pieces. Mrs. Hyuuga had just brought her a new one and she knew she couldn't destroy it but another part of her just screamed "DESTROY!"

"I have my ways." He stated and she knew he liked that she got annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm." He said playfully. "Want to know?"

She hanged up and the phone rang again.

"Now you listen Hoshi! Stop calling me!" She screamed. Thank goodness that no one was in the house hearing this. Youichi was with a friend, Mrs. Hyuuga had some business to do and Natsume was at work.

"I'll stop calling if you bake a cake and come to the place you kidnapped me." He said calmly through the phone but he was getting on Mikan's nerves.

"I did not!" he tsked her. "But a cake? You want me to bring a cake? Bake one yourself!"

"It's not like you have a choice." Natsume said in a matter of fact tone. "Unless if you want that picture of yours to get on the internet."

Mikan's brows bowed. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I wouldn't call it that. You make me sound cruel."

"You are cruel you bastard!" Mikan snapped.

"I'm just a guy who gets what he want no matter what and like I said, that picture is going to be all over the internet if you don't come."

"You wouldn't dare." She said angrily.

"Oh yes I would." She knew she had lost. "See ya." And he hanged up.

* * *

She walked down to the town while she carried the cake she was forced to make. She wasn't what you call pleased and the people around her gave a radius of 3 meters. She remembered the conversation she had with Anna right after she talked to the blackmailer the first time he called.

"_Natsu Hoshi!" Anna screamed not believing her own ears. "He called you?"_

_Mikan frowned. "Yes. That jerk is getting on my nerves."_

"_Stop caring about that. The Natsu Hoshi called you. Don't you know who he is?"_

"_I don't give a damn who he is! He is blackmailing me!" Anna giggled at the other side._

"_You're so dense." She laughed._

"_I'll hang up." Mikan growled and Anna sighed._

"_He's the famous singer and model dummy!"_

And that's how Mikan found out that she was involved with a celebrity. They were all the same, stuck up, mean and stupid. Thinking all about themselves, expecting to get everything they lied their eyes on. In Mikan's case, her. Natsu had decided to make her his prey and how could she stand up against a person who can get you arrested by snapping his fingers?

She walked slowly up the hill and it was now she saw how beautiful it was there. It was a park with lots of sakura trees and kids, playing with the sand. She giggled at the sight and wished she could be here with her parents.

"So you finally came?" She heard a familiar voice. She clenched her fist together and turned around and spotted the raven haired boy sitting under one of the sakura trees. "I was getting worried."

"No you weren't." Mikan said and walked up to him and stared him in his green eyes. She sat down and ignored him until he kissed her cheek. "What are you doing?" She screamed and pushed the raven haired lad away.

He smirked. "It's just my way of saying hello." He said and grabbed her arm forcing her to sit beside him. "And the cake?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and dropped a box on his lap. "Here." She said simply and opened it and relived a chocolate cake with oranges formed as butterflies.

"Looks good." He smirked and took a spoon and shoved it in Mikan's mouth. She jolted but continued to munch the cake and a smile formed her face.

"And I thought that this would taste like-" But before she said the last word, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Like?" Natsume repeated and leaned closer to her face.

"N-nothing." She muttered trough her hands. "Nothing at all. Ha ha ha…"

"Good." He smirked and shoved the same spoon into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Mikan growled. "That was my spoon!"

"Our spoon." He said and took some cake on the spoon again and lifted it up to Mikan's mouth.

"There is no way that I'm going to eat-" But she wasn't able to say another word before Natsume pinched her nose forcing her to open her mouth. Why did this maniac have to so this to her.

"You know that there are girls dying to switch places with me. Let me switch places with one of them." She tried to smile but it turned to a grimace. But before she was able to stand up, he grabbed her hand, put the cake beside him and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"But they will do anything I say if I asked." He smirked and warped his arms around her waist.

"I am already doing that!"

"That was not what I meant." He stated and whispered into her ear: "You're more of a challenge."

"Pervert." She hissed and when she was about to elbow him again, he blocked it.

"People don't fall for the same trick twice, little girl." He grinned and played with her waist long hair. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You're calling me that now?"

"You should be grateful. Normally, I call every girl something else but you're interesting."

"And you're an asshole." Mikan muttered and tried to get out of his grip. Natsume imagined how Mikan would react if he was Natsume. She would surely be another crazy fang girl drooling over him but he didn't believe her love for him. How could someone like someone like himself? At school was he known as the rude council president who always listened to the teachers except in class because he slept trough them most of the time. The whole school hated him and bullied him whenever they had the chance. But even if she did like him, they would never become a pair. He didn't become a singer for her.

"Can I go home now?" It wasn't really a question because she would go anyway.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Natsume asked and tightened his grip around her. He meant no.

"Oh, I REALLY wonder why. It's not like you blackmail me or force me to do everything you say." Mikan said and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Wait, that's exactly what you do."

She was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't she just fall for him so that he could dump her? Everything would become easier. He realized that this tactic wouldn't work so he had to come up with another.

Deep in though, Mikan spoke up. "Why did you want me to bring you a cake?"

"I just had birthday." That wasn't supposed to come out. Mikan eyes softened and looked him in the eyes.

"..."

"What?"

"...So you just wanted company." She thought out loud and gave him a smile. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Natsume's eyes widen and let go of her. She stood up and he thought immediately that she would run off but she didn't. Instead she sat down beside him and put the cake box on her lap and took out the whole cake and cut out two slices and gave one of them to him. "Then this is something to celebrate!" She grinned for the first time at him. Weren't she just angry at him?

"So you're starting to fall for me, huh?" Natsume said with his playboy smirk glued on his face.

She shoved a spoon in her mouth. "Not really." She munched and took another bite. "But I believe that every birthday is something to celebrate. It's the day you came to the world."

He didn't know what to say.

"I understand why you didn't want to be alone, I know the feeling." She smiled.

"So-" Mikan started. "Thank you for being born…"

"I'm eighteen."

"Thank you for being born eighteen years ago!"

* * *

Natsume continued to sit under the sakura tree gazing up toward the sky. Mikan had already left because she got a call from his mother asking her to buy some ingredients to the dinner. He had called Ruka to come and pick him up so he waited for him.

"Natsume!" he heard Ruka call. He opened his eyes and let his gaze wander to him. "Why didn't you use your car?"

"Hn." He replied and gazed up to the sky again. Ruka walked up to him and got a worried expression.

"What is it?" He asked his best friend. He hadn't seen that look on his face in two years. It looked like he was happy.

"Nothing." He smiled but his smile was cut off.

_`Natsume! Don't trail off now! ´ _his conscience called. `_That girl is playing with you! Don't trust her because off a sweet smile. Remember, that girl is just another fan girl!´_

He was right. Instead of smiling, his smirk came back.

"Nothing at all Ruka." Natsume said and stood up. "Trust me."

* * *

"Hmmm. This is interesting." The auburn girl giggled and took a sip from her green tea. "Butler."

A tall mad with a black suit entered the big room a place one hand on his right chest as he bowed. "Yes My Lady?" He said politely.

"Isn't that just cute?" She smiled and pointed at the screen. Natsume and Ruka were talking to each other and the girl listened to the whole conversation.

"Yes My Lady."

"But you know what?" Butler shook his head making the girl smirk. "He is starting to get serious. A little to much, don't you think?"

"Yes My Lady."

"Tsk tsk tsk." She smiled and turned off the screen. "What a naughty little boy."

"Ahaha~" She hugged her teddy bear. "Maybe my role I coming soon."

"Now?" Butler asked and the girl shook her head playfully.

"Not yet." She stated. "Mikan Sakura, or should I say: Mikan Sakura Yukihira."

"Natsume-kun… is MINE."

**A/N: AAAAANNNNNND stop! Cliff-hanger~ *laugh evilly* I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please drop a review! If you see some mistakes, feel free to tell me**** "The best way to learn is to teach others" right? Natsume is eighteen now, by the way, not seventeen^^ **

**Note: Summer is here and I'm travelling. A place with no computer, no internet just the sea and a beautiful view of the other small islands, animals and plants. In other words, I won't be able to update for a while.**

**Bye Bye**

**Teru**

_**In next chapter:**_

_She looked blankly at him. What was he doing here? Why did he come here? He was in her classroom. He is trying to pick a fight with Sumire!_

_He walked toward her and grabbed her hand and held it tight. _

"_What are you doing here?" Mikan asked and looked frightful at him._

"_I'm on a mission to observer you." The boy answered and gave the green haired girl a glare. "Excuse while I talk to the hag."_

"_You-chan don't! _


	6. A new pair?

When I look at you

**A/N: Hello again! I do not own Gakuen alice and I never will.**

**Thank you for reading my story and adding it to you fav/alert list. It always makes my day! And thank you for the silent readers!  
**

**Those who reviewed: **XxpuffpuffxX, rinoakim, canon-chan, pinkpocket23, NagamiKai, rinchat24, Diana Kim, Kamichi, PrincessMeiMikan, Claerine, lightangle93

**Thank you! I love you all!**

**You know what? It's my birthday, it's my birthday. I am 15 years old:D It's really early here right now so I wanted to update before the others woke up^^ I hope you like the chapter I wrote :D Enjoy!**

***Dancing on the table while singing a song***

* * *

Chapter 6: The new pair?

_The wish that I raised all by myself  
shall bloom like a beautiful flower._

_If my dream can't be granted, and I'm going to give up,_  
_then at least, let the seed be sown in the ground._

Mikan opened her locker at school to get her shoes. She was in a good mood after Youichi tried to make breakfast for her. She guessed it was his first time because it looked like the food would dash of the plate. She ventured to say that she saw some eyes in them but she ate it because she didn't want to see his hurt expression. She almost died. She was in so good mood that she wasn't as sad as she used to be, but she felt a little disappointed when she saw her shoes soaked and lots of hate drawings at the walls inside. She sighed and took out her slippers from her bag and went to the classroom but what she didn't see were two green eyes following her every move.

She stepped inside her classroom and saw Sumire laugh. Mikan grunted at her and walked to her desk. She greeted Anna and smiled a sweet smile at her.

"Why are you wearing slippers?" Anna asked and pointed at her white slippers. Mikan started to lie and told her that she forgot them. How could someone forget something that already was in the school? As Anna's brows bowed, Mikan sighed in defeat and told her about her locker and that made Anna furious.

"Who did that?" She asked angrily and punched her desk. Mikan tried to calm her down saying it had happen before so it wasn't so bad but that only made Anna angrier. No one was getting away with that on her watch. She had the court on her side.

"Saying that will only make me angrier. Who did it?" Anna's instinct told her that it was Sumire by the way she laughed when Mikan entered the classroom but she wanted to be 100 % sure and she was.

"You already know the answer so why do you ask me?" Mikan sighed and opened her bag too get her books.

"Why don't you do something?" Anna asked and gave Sumire a death glare, something Sumire didn't see.

Mikan smiled. "I'm not the revenge type." Two green eyes eyed her from a window.

"Good morning class!" Narumi shouted and entered the classroom in a pink blouse and white pants. "Turn you books on page 107"

* * *

_Right now, I just want to quietly sleep  
in a translucent wind embraced in wings._

_Let's look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was entrusted with._  
_A swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down._

Ding dong!

"Who said that we had a test today?" Mikan grunted and slapped her hand against her forehead. Anna didn't even flinch.

"The same day when you slept through class." Anna replied and flipped a page of her book.

Mikan frowned. "I have never-" she stopped when she got a flashback the day she sat up and read the book called A Piece of Cake. The book was on more that 500 pages! She wasn't even able to read the whole book before her alarm clock rang. In the end, she hadn't gotten any sleep that night so she decided to sleep it off at school. "I did it of a reason."

"Whatever."

"Hey, are you my friend or what?" Mikan asked while Anna rolled her eyes. She was angry. "Are you still angry about Sumire?"

"I'm your friend Mikan, you have to trust me. I'm angry because she is doing these stuffs to you."

"Look at Hyuuga!" Mikan stiffened and turned her head and dashed for the door.

"Mikan wait!" Anna shouted but it was too late. By the time Mikan opened the door, she wasn't able to dodge the bucket of water from above. Her eyes widen and covered her head with her hands when the ice cold water hit her.

"hahaha!" Sumire laughed and had that wide smirk on her face. "That's what you get for being an idiot, low life."

Mikan's face saddened. She looked outside the window and saw that Natsume was fine. She was happy for that but they tricked her again. It was like the boy who shouted wolf wolf, but she always believed it. She was sure that Sumire already knew that she couldn't get a spare uniform to. This had happened so many times so the school got tired of it so she ended up with going back to her seat. Wet.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Anna asked and rubbed her back.

Mikan forced a smile and looked at her and after a few seconds she answered. "I'm fine." Anna could barley see the tears that ran down her hazel eyes because of the water that fell down her bangs.

"No you're not!" Anna shouted and stomped toward Sumire. "What the heck is your problem?"

"Take it easy Anna." Sumire giggled and gave her, her playful smile. Anna became furious. She was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve in public but this "girl" was driving her mad. "It's just a joke-"

"I wouldn't call it a joke, Sumire Shouda." A cold voice said from the door.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Says who?"

"I did." The class turned their faces to the door and there was a ten year old boy with silver hair and two green eyes staring holes in Sumire's head. The girls giggled first as they saw the cute little boy in the door but stopped when they got a glare from Sumire. Mikan recognized the voice, so did Anna. She looked blank at him and her mouth gaped. What was he doing here? Why did he come here?

He walked toward her and grabbed her hand and held it tight. He stared into her confused eyes and kissed her forehead slightly.

"Youichi, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked and looked frightful at him.

"I'm on a mission." The boy answered and gave the green haired girl a glare and gave Mikan a towel. "Excuse while I talk to the hag." Anna stepped back.

"You-chan don't!" That was Youichi to you. If he had something on his mind, nothing could stop him from saying it. His brother had taught him to protect the one he love and Mikan was the one to get hurt now. A person he loved.

"You." Youichi pointed his index finger at her and stopped in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at him taking his challenge, thinking that she would win. What she didn't know was that if you messed with a child genius, you would get hurt.

"By the looks of it, you're the kind of Barbie girl, right? Your original hair colour is blond but you read in a magazine that the boy you like hates blond girls so you dyed it."

Sumire frowned. The boy was trying to toy with her. "Finished?"

Youichi smirked. Finished? He hadn't even begun. Natsume told him that Sumire Shouda was the biggest fangirl in the world and too bad for him, she was a fangirl of Natsu Hoshi. That girl had stalked him and tried to sneak inside the studio he worked for. But of course, Mikan had been a bigger stalked than her but she didn't stalk a celebrity. (She kinda does thou)

Youichi had done some research on her. Background, family, friends, you know it. He was as lucky as Natsume to have photographic memory so he remembered everything about her past.

"Not yet. Hmm, I know. You got bullied in first grade because of your thick glasses and took eye surgery to get them fixed." By the look on Sumire's face he knew he hit the nail on the head. "Let's skip some time. You didn't have high enough grades to get in here so your parents are paying or blackmailing the school."

Sumire looked blankly at him. It looked like she would slap him and he knew it. This was the way he wanted her to react. High and mighty so crushed to dust. "It's bad to slap someone younger than you." Sumire grunted. "I'm not finished."

She was going to pay hard for what she did to his Nee-chan.

"When you were in 8th grade you took plastic surgery to make your "things" bigger because you didn't have any. You stalk a model and you're as stupid as an amoeba. No, you are stupider." Sumire's face gloomed out. "I don't want to tell more because that would be cruel, right? Or perhaps you want me to. Gladly. You have-"

She ran out while crying her heart out. *dun, dun* 1-0 to Youichi.

"That's how you get a girl cry." He smirked and waved at Mikan. Mikan was still in shook with the fact that he made The Sumire Shouda cry.

"You-chan!" Mikan said angrily and revived a confused stare from Youichi. Hadn't he done the right thing? "Here. Now." He walked toward her and glared at the girls who tried to get close to him.

"How could you do that?" Mikan asked making Youichi frown.

"The fight between two girls is worse than a war, a war you almost lost. You won, so be grateful."

"You hurt her."

Youichi rolled his eyes. "It was the plan dummy." Suddenly, he was hugged from behind.

"You're so cool Youichi!" Anna giggled and almost strangled the boy. "You're like a hero!"

"Always was, always am and always will be." Youichi said in a matter of fact tone and bowed. "I am terribly sorry but I have to take my leave. Mom will already kill me for skipping class so I have to protect myself."

Mikan sweat-dropped. She patted Youichi's head and thanked him. She was grateful that he helped her but she wasn't so happy for the way he did it.

"Here." He handed her a bag. "I don't know why but it was in our post box. It's from Natsu Hoshi." The whole class turned their eyes toward the stunned Mikan. "I think its some clothes. I don't really know. Later"

And he exited. Anna was gaping and tried to look inside the bag. "That's so cool! First he called you and now this!"

"Mikan! You know Natsu Hoshi?" A girl screamed and grabbed her hands. "You soooooo got to introduce him to me ya know!"

"NO! Me Mikan, me!"

"Can you give me his number? You, like, have to!" Mikan grabbed Anna's hand and ran for it. Déjà vu with another person only that they were running away from fan girls this time. In Mikan's eyes, fan girls were worse than some men chasing her. When it was fan girl, she didn't know what they would do. No. she knew. She would die to get Natsume's number but she already had it. It's fun stealing his phone. No, she didn't steal. Borrow. Borrow was all she did.

* * *

_As if I was being called out by a mirage,  
I came all the way to this place._

_Someone please tell me I'm not all alone_  
_before the shape of my dream fades away._

"No way! No way!" Mikan screamed and covered herself with her hands. "There is no way I'm going to wear this!"

"It can't be that bad." Anna grinned. "It's from Natsu, he even sent a card. "See you when the bell rings" that is soooooo romantic! A triangle. He love you, you love Natsume and Natsume loves no one."

"I wouldn't call that a triangle." Mikan stepped outside the girls changing room. She looked adorable. She had a light brown dress than stopped above her knees, dark brown boots that matched the dress and a pink necklace. "Look at this! It's awful!"

"I think you look cute." Anna smiled and put Mikan's wet clothes in the bag. "You look like a model. Youichi is a life saver."

* * *

_I've been gathering the fragments of my sadness  
that can be seen reflected in my eyes._

_Eternity is so endless and suffocating._  
_So much that it sounds like something someone would long for._

No one bothered Mikan when she walked out the building. No fan girls, no fan boys, just Anna. She looked more bothered than relaxed as she continued to look at the card than Natsu left behind. Her mind was blank on this one and that the fact that no one tried to grab Mikan bothered her even more.

"Anna, relax." Mikan grinned and took the card from Anna's hands and ripped it to pieces.

Mikan expected Anna to growl at her but the pink haired girl had her eyes forward. Mikan blinked confused and looked in the same direction only the see the gate crowed with screaming girls and boys.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked and looked at Anna hoping for an explanation.

Anna was in deep thoughts. _See you when the bell rings. _Oh lord. She knew what it was and Mikan would not be happy for it.

"Mikan-" But she was cut off with the calm man voice. Mikan's head snapped toward the voice and her mouth gaped, her eyes widen and fear was coming to her.

"Mikan dear." The voice said and walked trough the crowd and her hazel eyes met green ones. "There you are. I see you got the dress I sent you."

"YOU!" Mikan screamed and backed of and pointed her finger at him. "What are you, a stalker?"

"I wouldn't say stalker. You make me sound creepy."

"You are creepy you jerk!" growls could be heard from the crowd and there were even some who tried to drag him with her.

"IT'S NATSU!" Anna giggled and grabbed Mikan and pushed her forward and Mikan landed in Natsu's hands.

"NATSU? Where?" It was Sumire, of course. She frowned when she saw that Mikan was in him hands. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my Natsu, you low life?"

Mikan gritted her teeth and stomped on Natsu's foot. "Take him for all I care. Come Anna, let's go." But she wasn't able to take another step forward before two strong arms wrapped themselves around Mikan's waist.

"Oh no you don't." He smirked and kissed her head and smelled her strawberry scent. "We still have that date you know."

"Date? Ask someone else. I'm not going to be some servant" Mikan tried to shuffle out of his grip but her effort was in vain.

"I can go." Sumire pleaded but Natsume shook his head.

"I want to go out with my girlfriend." Mikan became dead to the world. Her feet were shaking and her eyes became blurry. She wasn't able to co operate the words. Her mind wasn't working as she wanted it to.

_Girlfriend?_ She said in her head and fell backwards. _Girlfriend? _Natsu lifted her up and carried her bridal style to his car and gave a death glare to anyone who tried to get close.

_Girlfriend?_

He put her in and drove off.

Mikan was still in her own world trying to get things together. She did.

_GIRLFRIEND?_

"You damned bastard!" She screamed and almost punched him while he drove. She didn't because she didn't want to crash. "You, You, You-"

"I've heard it. Finish?" Finish? She still had some things to come with.

"What if Natsume heard?" Mikan sobbed and Natsu frowned. She still cared about that? "He will get the wrong idea and lose interest!"

_Why does she have to be so stubborn? I never liked you. Just fall in love with me for **** sake so we can end this! _

"I don't think he'll care." Natsu stated and ignored her sobs. He wasn't feeling pity for her at all. He got her one of the newest clothes. She should be grateful.

"God, what have I done to deserve this?" Mikan asked and lifted her head. "I promise not to take pictures of him again!"

Natsu's head snapped around and glared angrily at her. Good for him that she didn't see the burning eyes.

"You took pictures of him?" He asked.

"Eyes on the road." Mikan growled and slapped his face on the right direction.

"You damned-"

_`Natsume, self control. ´_

"You should begin to take pictures of me instead." Natsume smirked and got his calm back again. This girl almost made him snap.

"Perv."

They didn't say anything until Natsume parked his car and gave her a sign to step outside. She gave him a grunt and put her foot in front of the other and lifted her head to see where Natsu was. She counted down.

"One, two, three-" she was about to run for it but Natsume grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"It's not smart say that loudly." He smirked and dragged her with him forcefully.

He dragged her inside a big building and went inside a lift.

"I will sue you for kidnapping." Mikan growled dangerously making Natsume smile.

"No. We're even now." He stated and reminded her about how they met. She still denied it. She helped him. After 1 month she still denied it. Natsume made her do all sorts of things: bake for him, visit him on the photo studio, do whatever he said and a lot more.

When they were in a long corridor, Mikan saw lots of posters on the wall. Even her father was there. Who could know that she was his daughter? It was hard to believe. Living from family to family like being someone unwanted. She was someone unwanted. They all thought that if they let her in, they would be famous but when they saw how her grades fell, they threw her out. It was when she was with the Imai's she thought she could have a place to stay, but the man of the house threw her out without a second thought. Not even his daughter said anything when she left. She hated them. She hated them all.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her. She lifted her eyes from the wall and met two green eyes.

"I'm sorry." The auburn haired girl smiled and played with her shoulder length hair. "I didn't see you." She said playfully and walked off hugging her teddy bear.

She looked like a model too Mikan. She was beautiful. Her breasts were big and her hair was beautiful. She had a nice figure and the clothes she wore matched her perfectly.

_Maybe that's what Natsume like… _She though sadly and knew her A cup could never match hers.

She looked up at Natsume and realized that they had stopped. She stared into his green eyes and got this worried feeling. He seemed fine a while ago.

"Natsu?" She said softly and clenched his jacket. "Hey, what is it?"

He didn't respond. He turned slowly around and looked at the auburn short haired girl and Mikan saw his eyes saddened.

"Hey, Natsu." She slapped him on both sides of his face while she screamed: "Wake up!"

He grabbed her hand and got his normal cold eyes and glared at her. "What?"

"Oh, you're back." She grinned. She decided that she wouldn't be so angry toward him after she saw his eyes. Hurt and betrayed. It was like she saw his eyes die. She knew the feeling. She had been there. The only thing that helped was to act normal.

"Come already." Instead of him dragging her, she started dragging him instead. He laughed a bit and let the brunette drag him over the whole floor. She opened every room and got the same irritated look from those who were singing in their plate. And she always excused herself and bowed and blushed madly. Her face couldn't have become redder. Natsume enjoyed it when she dragged him all over the floor. Why did they have a TV? Watching her gave you all you needed. He didn't even bother to say that they passed the room.

When they finally found the right room after walking back and forth, Mikan was breathing hard and collapsed on a chair.

"Happy you found the room?" Natsume asked and laughed at the tired girl. She nodded.

"Natsu? Is that you?" A bass voice said and Mikan turned her head only to see a bald man with spiral glasses. She shrieked.

"He- he's bald!" Mikan's eyes widen and covered her mouth in embarrassment. But she couldn't help it. She didn't know why but she had these frightful feelings whenever she saw someone bald. Their head shone to much.

"Oui Mademoiselle." The man said and offered his hand. Mikan faked a smile and shook his hand.

"Bonjour monsieur. Ca va?" Mikan said in fluent French.

"Ca va, très bien merci, et toi?" The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ca va."

"You speak French?" Natsume asked and looked at the grinning brunette.

"Fluent. Mom and dad taught me." She smiled and suddenly, the bald man screamed. Both of the teenagers looked surprised at him and raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"Yukihira-san?" He said and looked her in her hazel eyes. "It that you?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. There was no living Yukihira on the planet anymore expect the one who owned that all boy school.

Mikan bowed and smiled to Natsume's surprise. "Mikan Sakura Yukihira in the flesh."

"C'est incroyable! Do you remember me? It's Baldy!"

As the two of them spoke again in the same language, Natsume's eyes widen and looked at Mikan with shocked eyes. He remembered that Yuka and Izumi Yukihira had a daughter but he thought that she died with them. How come no one noticed that? He was sure some did but why didn't the world know? She was the hidden talent that shocked the world. She had that beautiful voice and he remembered that there was an anime she had the voice to. She could have gotten such a better life. Why didn't she say anything?

"You remember that anime some few years ago right?" She nodded. "It is still on the top ten list with the song that you wrote."

Natsume eyed her and he could see her eyes sadden. "Unable to see tomorrow? I remember that one." She smiled but that smile disappeared as fast as it came.

Her eyes widen and tried to block the memories that came into her mind but it was impossible. They were already showing a video clip inside of her. She recalled the beating, the screams, being thrown out of every place she came to. She remembered she wanted to take suicide. It was the time when… when she couldn't see tomorrow. It was dark. She was a little girl lost in the dark with no way out. Her light were blown out.

_"I want to be loved and for someone to be next to me  
But I can't seem to find tomorrow."_

Baldy rubbed her shoulder and bent down to her level. "Are you alright?" He sounded worried and that made Natsume curious. He gave a glance at the girl and he almost fell of his chair. He couldn't even describe it and the feeling he felt when he looked at her.

"I'm fine." Mikan smiled after a while. If it was something Natsume learnt from his mother, Natsume knew she wasn't alright. If a girl answers: "I'm fine" after a few seconds, she is not fine at all.

Baldy remembered the anime Mermaid melody the second season. It was such a sad song and the worst off all was that she was feeling that way. He didn't know how or why she felt that way but when he saw her that time, her eyes were empty. There was no light in them. She just came suddenly and asked to use her song in the anime.

Mikan touched her forehead with her palm and took some steps backwards.

"I think I should be going now." Mikan said and excused herself and ran out.

Natsume immediately stood up and ran after her but he was stopped by Baldy.

"I will let you go for today, but Natsu. I know your idea of singing a duet with her but right now is not the time."

Natsume nodded and dashed after her.

* * *

"Hey!" He grabbed her hand and forced her to spin around and face him. What he didn't expect was the tears that ran down her eyes. He felt guilt rush though him. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed her tears away and tilted her head up to face him.

She smiled. "Don't be. It was nice to see him again."

"I didn't know…"

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. It wasn't you fault." She smiled.

He wasn't able to control himself before his arms were around her. Mikan jolted at his sudden move but she let him hold her in his hands. They felt familiar, but she didn't know why.

"I don't think I'm ready to go inside a studio, Natsu, but thanks." He let go of her when he felt that she was pulling away but a part of him wanted to pull her back. "Beside-" She spun around and stopped and looked at the sun. "After I met Natsume, I'm not sad anymore! He lit my light."

Different emotions rushed trough him. New ones. He didn't know what he felt when he saw her smile, her tears and her sad face. His conscience tried to make contact with him saying to ignore the feelings, but he couldn't hear him. The world stopped when he saw such a sad face turn into such a happy one only by the mention of his name.

He walked up to her, grabbing her hand and he didn't know what he did. He stared into her hazel eyes and looked deep inside them. He tried to find something, a proof that she was only playing with him, but he didn't. When he stared into her eyes, he saw the same ones he used to have when his girlfriend loved him.

It was like his body moved on it's on and before he knew it; he planted his lips on hers…

**A/N: Good Lord! Natsume kissed her as Natsu! I know it is bad but I wrote another cliff-hanger. Sorry! But hey, I was able to update. Again, I won't be able to update for a while because I am travelling again. There is just so much I am going to do this summer. (Anyone going to the jamboree? I will!) **

**The text that was put in between the parts is the song that Mikan wrote. I don't own it. The song is unable to see tomorrow and is from the anime Mermaid Melody. I love that song. It is so sad  
**

**Thank you so much for reading and please drop a review! :D Any questions? Just pm me or review!**

**Until next time-**

**Bye bye**

**Teru**

**_In next chapter:_**

_"This is getting out of hand." The auburn haired girl muttered as she ripped apart her teddy bear. She didn't expect Natsume to get so much feelings for her._

_"My lady?" Butler said and looked at the furious teenager. She didn't look happy at all._

_"It seems like my role came faster than expected." A playful grin formed her lips as she played with her shoulder length hair. "I think I will take Natsume-kun a little visit."_

_"Tehe~" She stood up from her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. "Poor little Mikan. Get ready to have you heart broken again!"_


	7. First kiss stolen, another kiss taken

When I look at you

**A/N: Hello again! I do not own Gakuen alice and I never will. **

**Hello! Here I am again with another chapter^^The sun is finally here!  
**

**Those who reviewed: **Claerine,rinoakim, miramisa90212, anim3gurl, Kamichi, Rinchan24, Malycious Intent, XxpuffpuffxX, pinkpocket23, PrincessMeiMikan, natsumeslover, lightangle93

**Thank you so much! And thank you for reading my story and adding it to your fav/alert list :D it really makes my day!**

* * *

Chapter 6: First kiss stolen another kiss taken

_Even if your minds forget_

_Your hearts will always remember_

_It was like his body moved on it's on and before he knew it; he planted his lips on hers…_

Her eyes widen in shock and her body froze, trying to figure out what just happened. A million questions rushed trough her mind as she stared into his calm green eyes. What was he doing? He knew she loved someone else so why did he kiss her?

"Stop it!" He tilted his head slightly to the right trying to deepen the kiss but before he was able to, he felt a hard slap on his face. She pushed him away from her and took a few steps backwards. Natsume's eyes widen and looked the girl in the eyes and saw that tears started to flow.

He looked at her with guilt in the eyes. He didn't mean to do that. "Mikan I-"

"I hate you!" She screamed and wiped her mouth. Tears started to flow faster and she started shivering in rage. "Why did you do that?"

Truth is that he didn't know himself. "I'm-"

"No." She clenched her fist and looked away. "Post that picture on the internet or whatever." She said coldly and looked at him. "I'll give you back the dress."

"Mikan just listen-"

"I don't want to hear it Hoshi!" Mikan snapped. "I don't want to hear it. Stay away from me!"

And she walked off leaving a shocked Natsume behind. He stared at her as she ran away from him. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. His mind was blank, something that never happens. Why he kissed her was still a mystery but what wasn't a mystery was that she probably hated him now. He knew that she had kept her first kiss, hoping that Natsume Hyuuga took it. She didn't want Natsu Hoshi and he knew it. He just didn't want to admit it.

_`Great. Now what? ´ _his conscience asked and sat on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume didn't look at him as he continued to stare at the ground. He knew she was crying now and it was because of him.

He took of his contact lenses and placed them in a little box. He ruffed his hair making it messy and put on his nerdy glasses and went to the studio to get changed. He knew that no words could help if Natsu Hoshi said them but what if Natsume Hyuuga said them? Hopefully, she would turn her head toward him and smile her familiar smile to him.

* * *

Mikan ran. She ran as greased lightening. Away from the studio. Away from the town. Away from him.

She ran to the lake where she met her crush for the first time. The time when he saved her and lit her light. Right now, she needed to hear the words. The words that it was alright. That it was a dream. That nothing happened. But she knew that no one would come here now. Natsume probably thought that she had gotten a boyfriend so she thought that he didn't care. She was all alone again. She had started trusting him. Thinking that he was her friend. A weird friend that always blackmailed her. He was the only friend she had expect Anna.

No words could describe Mikan's world and feelings. She felt betrayed that he stole her first kiss. He didn't even like her. It was just a revenge for the first time they met. It was alright for him to take revenge on her but stealing something that you had held on for years is too much.

She kneeled in front of the lake and washed her tears away by splashing the ice cold water on her but it only made her tears fall faster.

"I shouldn't be feeling sad." She whispered to herself. "Being betrayed. It has happened before so don't break now. He is just another one on the list. He won't bother me anymore."

"Mikan." She heard a voice behind her and stood up and turned around fast ready to protect herself. She couldn't see the person because of the trees that blocked her sight.

"Who are you? If it's you Hoshi, get the hell out of my sight." She changed her stance to some kind of a fighting stance but she could only stare in horror, scared of what she could see. She was not afraid of the dark, she was afraid of what was in it and she also knew that she was too weak to protect herself from any person, if it was a person.

She blinked and she couldn't believe her own eyes. She let her arms fall down the sides and her tears started to flow again. Out from the threes walked a raven haired boy with crimson eyes. "Natsume-sama?"

The raven haired boy nodded and walked toward her. He felt so awkward for what he did to her. He stopped and stared at the brunette.

"Don't." Mikan whispered. "Don't look at me." He didn't look away.

He started to walk closer and she took some steps backwards. She continued to take steps backwards and she couldn't see that she stepped on air. Before she knew it, she fell backwards and fell into the water.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and jumped into the lake and grabbed her hand and dragged her up.

"Are you an idiot?" Natsume questioned angrily and breathed hard. Mikan was in her own trance and stared him in his crimson eyes. She didn't say anything.

Natsume's eyes softened a bit when he recalled the kissing scene and remembered that he came to comfort her, not to get angry.

He patted her head and gazed upwards. "What happened?" He knew what happen and wished that he could turn back time, but he couldn't.

She hugged him and cried to his chest. "I'm sorry!" She repeated again and again and warped her hands around him. He didn't deserve it. "He is not my boyfriend! He stole it! My first kiss was stolen by someone I don't even love." She cried hard and Natsume supported himself not to fall backwards.

He let the girl hug him tightly. He didn't say anything for a while. He had been such an idiot. No. He was far worse than that. How could he not realize it himself? He had feelings for her.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Mikan lifted her head and glanced into Natsume's crimson eyes and nodded slightly. "To be a real kiss…" He thought about it for a while. "Both of them have to respond. Did you?"

Light was seen in Mikan's eyes as she shook her head. "No."

"Then it wasn't a first kiss after all…" Even if he was freezing cold, he felt warmer when he saw her beautiful smile. The cold eyes were gone, only happiness could be seen in them.

She laughed. "You are still the same as always, Natsume-sama. Saying the words I have to hear. Thank you."

She stood up and grabbed his hand and made him stand. She folded her hands behind her back and stared at him.

"Do you remember this place?" She asked and closed her eyes and felt her head get dizzy. She tried to hold her balance but she fainted into his arms. He lifted her up and walked toward the Hyuuga house.

"I already told you." He whispered and looked at her sleeping face. "I haven't been here-"

Suddenly he felt this pain strike his head. He almost dropped Mikan but he was able to hold her tight. He remembered something. A rainy day. Natsume felt a crush of memories overwhelm him.

"_Damn this." I hissed and ran to the bus stop. The rain had rained non stop since this morning and the roads were almost closed: luckily for me. I hadn't time for this. My mother was giving birth so I had to hurry. I did this big mistake saying that I would come to the hospital another day but there was no other day. The doctors had called me in panic telling me that it was on its way. So here I was, waiting for the bus. No one could come and pick me up either. All I knew were busy or at the hospital. They didn't even have time for a 7 year old boy as me. Some people just have a heart of flint._

_I waited for the bus that were supposed to come here 20:08. It was almost 20:30. _

_I leaned against the glass wall and closed my crimson eyes thinking that I wouldn't be able to see the birth of my brother. Yes, my mother was about to give birth to my first brother. I was also going to meet my father again after the meeting in the States that he had to attend on so that made me more impatient. _

_Just then when I was in my own thoughts, I heard someone crying. I opened my eyes and saw a little girl, about my age walking past the bus stop while rubbing her eyes. What was a little girl like her doing here all alone? Was she lost?_

_Curious, I followed her. She stopped when she was at a half moon formed lake and she let her arms down as she cried her heart out._

"_Why did you leave me?" The girl screamed and looked up in the air. "You told me that we would be together forever! Why did you leave me behind?"_

_I realized that she had lost someone, but I didn't know who so I decided to listen more to her cries. _

"_What do the doctors mean when they say that you are dead? Mommy, daddy. Why didn't you open up your eyes? Why did I?"_

_Just then, the strange girl slipped and fell into the water. I heard the sound of the bus but I ignored it. I ran toward the lake and jumped in it. I saw the girl holding her neck and I figured out that she couldn't swim so I speeded up. I grabbed her and dragged her up. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked and saw the girl gasp for air. She looked at me with shocked eyes and eyed me from top to toe._

"_Why did you save me?" She asked as her tears started to fall. "If you didn't, I wouldn't open my eyes again and I would be able to see mommy and daddy!"_

_So it was her parents. My eyes softened as I patted her head. _

"_I'm sure your mommy and daddy wouldn't be happy if you didn't open your eyes again." I smiled and looked at her in her hazel orbs. "I'm sure they wanted you to be here to smile your smile." _

_She stared at me and tilted her head a bit in confusion. _

"_They want me to be here?" She asked and I nodded. _

"_They won't leave you. If you close your eyes." She closed her eyes. "You will see them."_

_She opened up her eyes and smiled a bright smile. "I saw them!" She shouted happily and the rain had already stopped. The starry sky was showing._

"_Can you see the two stars that are shining brighter than the others?" She lifted her head up toward the sky and nodded. "It's them, always watching over you."_

_She looked at me again and I felt warmer only by her bright smile. "Thank you!" She smiled. I smiled in return and immediately, I remembered something. My mother was giving birth._

"_I have to go, but remember" I stood up. "They are always there."_

"_What's your name?" She asked hopefully and her eyes begged me to tell her._

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." He repeated the words he said when he only was 7 years old. He looked at the girl in his arms and couldn't forgive himself.

"_After I met, Natsume-sama, I'm not sad anymore! He lit my light."_

He cursed himself. How could he forget that? His heart started pounding heavily and the beats were like explosions.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand." The auburn haired girl muttered as she ripped apart her teddy bear. She didn't expect Natsume to get so much feelings for her.

"My lady?" Butler said and looked at the furious teenager. She didn't look happy at all.

"It seems like my role came faster than expected." A playful smirk formed her lips as she played with her shoulder length hair. "I think I will take Natsume-kun a little visit." Her mouth was already grinning at the thought.

"Tehe~" She stood up from her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. "Poor little Mikan. Get ready to have you heart broken again!"

* * *

He placed her on his bed and walked to the living room. He picked up his phone and called the first person that came in mind.

"Natsume?" It was Ruka.

"I have a problem." Natsume whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I don't know anything anymore."

"What happened?" he sounded curious.

"It's Mikan."

"Woah! You said her name!"

"Shut it." Natsume growled angrily and Ruka sat on the other side crossing his fingers hoping that he had given up on her.

"I think I have some feelings for her." Ruka tried to act as if he was surprised but he didn't convince Natsume. "You knew?"

Ruka was never the big actor. Whenever he tried to lie, they saw the truth in his eyes. That was one of the things he hated with them. But there was one thing he was good at and that was reading Natsume's poker face. Just hearing the way he spoke, then he could find every single lie. The only problem was trying to get the truth out of him.

"It's kind of obvious. To me, that is. But you don't only have feelings for her. You love her." He was right. They had known each other for a long time and he saw that his expression always changed when they talked about her.

Natsume tried to argue with him but Ruka won in the end but he only admitted that he "liked" her but it was a start. "I am planning on telling her." Natsume stated making Ruka grin on the other side.

"So the bastard has finally opened his eyes."

"Blame my pride. I envy you. Getting Imai wasn't as complicated as this."

"Well, Sakura doesn't hit you with a baka gun if you say something that ticks her off." Ruka laughed. "But Natsume, tell her the truth and only the truth. If I wasn't your friend, I would have punched you, you know."

Ruka sighed trough the phone. Hotaru Imai. The famous blackmail queen. If you thought that Natsume's blackmailing was bad then you wouldn't have wanted to meet the Hotaru Imai. Ruka had known her for the past few years and she had opened to him after a while. He was the first one to break her halo.

"I know."

"Give her time. Don't forget that. I'm sure that Mikan still hates you for what you did."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Fine. You have to get that ego of yours in control."

"That hurt." Natsume pointed out.

"So... what about... You know."

"It's alright. Let her live her life and I'll live mine."

"Good to hear it."

"Ding dong!" He heard the door say. Natsume stopped himself and slapped his hand against his forehead and headed for the door.

"This is where I am supposed to say "It's okay, Natsume" but since I'm your best friend, I'll tell you the truth." Ruka smiled trough the phone. "It's not okay."

"I know but-" Just then when he spoke the sentence, he opened the door and got stunned. His eyes widen in shook and the phone slipped trough his fingers. His frustrated face turned into a blank one. He wasn't able to think. This was just too much for him for one day.

"Natsume?" Ruka called but he couldn't hear him. "Natsume! What is it? Hello?"

Natsume stared at the shoulder length auburn haired girl at the doorstep and took a step back. He stared at her in her green eyes and when he was about to slam the door, her words stopped him.

"Hello Natsume."

His body froze when she said his name. He glared at her angrily.

"What are you doing here Luna?" He asked.

"Luna? Luna Kozumi?" Ruka said in the phone but he wasn't able to say anything more before Natsume stepped on his phone and hanged up.

"May I come in?" She asked in her angel voice that made Natsume frown. He stepped aside and let the girl walk into his house.

She sat down on the sofa and Natsume just stood there, glaring at her. His former girlfriend was standing in front of him. The one who dumped him when she realized that she had an amazing voice. She had gotten a contract and became a singer right away. They always smiled at each other and loved each other but the day when she gave out her first single, she dumped him. He still remembered her words.

"_If you want me back, you have to become more famous that me."_

"Nat-chan-"

"Don't call me that." Natsume uttered and the girl corrected herself.

"Natsume." She felt her tears well up in her green eyes. She stood up and hugged him, crying in his chest. "I miss you!" She cried. "I feel so miserable! After I said those words, I just wanted to scream I'm sorry. They forced me to Natsume. They forced me to break up with you."

Natsume's back was faced to the stairs. He let the girl cry in his chest but what he didn't see was the little smirk on her face.

"I love you." She whispered and looked up into his crimson eyes. "I love you so much I don't know what to do anymore." She stood on her toes to make herself higher. "I love you so much, Natsume-"

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes and stared into a black ceiling. She immediately recognized the room and saw that she was in Natsume's room. She stood up and saw that she wore a long white shirt that reached to her knees. The sleeves were almost a head longer than her arms and she felt comfortable. She remembered that he found her again, crying. Maybe he would remember how they met soon. It was like the same scene happened again. She fell into the water and Natsume saved her and said the words she needed to hear.

After some years, she thought that he was a fairy of the lake and visited the lake many times, but the fairy wasn't there. She was afraid that the fairy had become a star to. It was after that she began running away more often. She used to come far, but the police always got her. Her personality changed and she had that expressionless face. She never trusted anyone but then, one day when she was walking on the streets she heard someone say a name.

"_Natsume!"_ It was a girl's voice. She remembered that she stopped on the spot and let her eyes wander to the voice. "_Now you listen Natsume Hyuuga!"_

"_Natsume… Hyuuga." _Then she was him. That raven hair. Those crimson eyes. That beautiful face. That was actually two and a half years ago and the rest was history.

"I have to thank him." She opened the door and stepped outside. She had a smile plastered on her face as she walked toward the stairs.

"I love you." She heard someone say. "I love you so much I don't know what to do anymore."

She peeked down the stairs to see who it was and froze.

"I love you so much, Natsume." And her lips met his. In Mikan's eyes, Natsume responded. She watched them kiss and the auburn haired girl opened her eyes and green met hazel.

Mikan wasn't able to look at them anymore and dashed away from the scene. She ran inside her room and locked the door behind her.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream." She repeated again and again and looked at herself in the mirror. She pinched her arm believing that she wouldn't feel anything. She did and it hurt. "It's just a dream! It can't be anything else!" She fell down to her knees and she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks again.

* * *

"I love you so much, Natsume-" She was about to kiss him but he moved his head to the side. Anyone who was behind them would think that they kissed but they didn't. Still, she closed her eyes as if they were kissing and after a while, she opened her eyes and stared into hazel. After staring at her for a little while, the girl in the stairs ran away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsume said in disgust and pushed her away from him. The girl looked at him in confusion.

"I want you back, Natsume." She whispered as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I really-"

"Quit the crap." Natsume said coldly and glared at her. "Can you please get the hell out of my house?" He growled making the girl's smile turn into a grimace.

"What did you say?" She sounded angry. "Haven't you waited for this? I want you back, Natsume."

"But I don't want you."

The girl gritted her teeth, knowing all to well that she came too late. She continued to stare at him while her brain worked as a brain of thousands. She had to come up with a plan fast. She knew her "asking for him back" wouldn't work and saying that she would give up her whole career wouldn't work either. She had to come up with something that he couldn't say no to. Something that he had to protect. One word: Mikan…

"Tehe~" Her famous grin formed her face as she laughed. She thought of herself as a genius. "Ahahaha!"

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Natsume demanded to know. The girl rubbed away a tear from her eye.

"It's funny!" She giggled and sat down on the sofa again. "That you have fallen for that girl."

Natsume's brows bent down.

"You are playing with her heart! Natsume or Natsu? Who fell for her first hm?" Luna stared at him and just loved the expression he had. She knew what he was thinking. How did she know about Natsu?

"How I knew should be obvious to you." He figured out that she had been following him. "How will Mikan react when she knows about your secret?"

"To late for that. I'm already going to tell her." Natsume thought that he had her. That she would get that panicked face. That cold sweat would run down her face but none of that happened. She just smiled.

"I thought so." She said and sighed. "But I'm not finished. I'm sure you know about that accident ten years ago. The Yukihiras died including… Mikan." Her voice became serious but her playful grin was still on her mouth.

"That's right Natsume. Mikan Sakura Yukihira doesn't exist. She's just air. Nothing else."

"What do you want Kozumi?" Natsume asked dangerously.

"Using the last name don't we?" She laughed. "I'm sure you know what I want. I want Natsu Hoshi, the famous one of you two but I also want Natsume. You will ignore her school days, breaks, free period and holydays. You will not meet her as Natsu Hoshi and you won't tell her your secret."

"What if I refuse?" Luna crossed the room and headed for the front door.

"If you refuse." She laughed bitterly. "Mikan will be out of the country before you can say, I made a mistake. I'll give you a day." She stepped outside and took one last glance at him. "But it's not like you have a choice but its more fun this way. Se you later Nat-chan~"

It wasn't something he had to think about. It was better if Mikan was there than gone. She would be sad but she would find another one. Someone way better than him. It was the best way. It was to protect her. Maybe he would get along with Luna and forget all about Mikan. Maybe Mikan would get another man. Just the thought of it pained him but it was better that way, he thought. That was only what he thought. Reality is different.

**A/N: Yes, it's Luna who is the mysterious girl. Some had it right! I don't like her. She's so… mean. She is blackmailing him! ARG! Mikan always comes in the wrong scene. I don't hope you hate Natsume so much x)They didn't kiss!  
**

**Thank you for reading and please review! :D**

**I was just wondering… Are any of you going to the Jamboree? :D  
**

**Bye bye**

**Teru**

_In next chapter: _**  
**

_"I see…" End with that conversation. She looked away when the next plot came into her mind. "What about Luna-"_

_"Don't say her name." He muttered and grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "Don't."_

_Mikan nodded slightly, feeling awkward for even saying anything._

_Natsume on the other hand was trying to find out a way to tell her the truth. Should he just go straight to the point or should he try to have a little talk. He hates little talks so he went with the first idea._

_ "Mikan, I'm-"_


	8. Two lost best friends

When I look at you

**A/N: Hello again! I do not own Gakuen alice and I never will. I forgot to say something last chapter :D Do you remember how they met? Remember the song that Mikan sang for Youichi the day he started to love her? Well, the song if is telling how they met^^ Thought that it was kinda cute3 **

**Those who reviewed: **PrincessMeiMikan, SweetKaiariChan, Claerine, DutchyPuppy, lightangle93, XxpuffpuffxX, Rinchan24, pinkpocket23, Tsuki-chama, K, anim3gurl, Xxdarkness-angelxX

**Thank you so much! And thank you for reading! **

Chapter 6: Two lost best friends

_I never wanted to fall in love_

_It wasn't my plan but the day I saw you_

_I just couldn't forget you_

_Even if you make me cry_

_Even if you make me sad_

_I will always see you in my dream_

_In a happily ever after_

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it go with it go with it  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile-"

The auburn short haired girl wasn't able to sing her song finished before an annoyed raven haired boy shifted channel. Like hell! Luna had made a song about them and it went straight to the top. She just made the words up so that the fans or the rest of Japan thought that they were a couple. A couple! Yeah sure, he had waited for this day to get back with Luna, but he had moved on and started falling in love again and then suddenly the same girl that broke his heart came back. Great! Just great!

It pained him to ignore Mikan. He actually planned to talk to her, but he didn't get any chances. Luna wouldn't give him one day free from her torture. At school, Luna decided to transfer there and guess what. She is in the same class as Natsume. And every time when he got home, Mikan was somewhere else or asleep. Not even Christmas. Even his father came for a visit, but by the time he came home, he had already left to America again. That's how it is when your father is a busy business man.

His mother scolded at him for just leaving without a word all the time and he acted like he didn't care but he did. He didn't accept Mikan's Christmas gift either but even so, he found it on his bed. He opened it and found polka dotted pants and a letter: "Since you always call me that, I thought that you liked it."

It was getting harder for him to ignore, because he noticed how much he actually missed her. Why couldn't she just stop loving him? Now he finally understood the words his mother told him when his father had to move to America. "It's after their gone you realize that they were there."

* * *

"Mikan, why don't you want to celebrate New Year with us?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked and looked worriedly at the auburn haired girl. Christmas had just ended and she didn't object to celebrate Christmas with them so why not New Year?

"There is something I do every year." Mikan said coldly with a smile on her face. "Please don't stop me from doing it."

Mrs. Hyuuga's face softened as she remembered what day it would be soon. "Take care of yourself."

Natsume was in the living room and heard the whole conversation between his mother and Mikan. He wondered what made Mikan drop New Year with them. It wasn't like she could celebrate it with someone else.

After the few weeks when he agreed to be Luna's boyfriend, he realized how much he loved Mikan. Being with her for all those months. From the day she got there and to the day today. He kept on ignoring her no matter how much he hated it. She still did the same routine every day. Greeted him in the morning, tried to give him lunch, tried to talk to him and trying to make him speak to her, but he still ignored her and he hated to see those sad eyes every time he ignored her. She still smiled at him every time they saw each other. She still used the same warm smile but the girl in front of him now was completely different. She was so… cold.

"Can you tell me where you're going?" His mother asked her when Mikan was about to exit the house.

She turned her head around and smiled. "I'm going home." And she closed the door softly behind her.

Mrs. Hyuuga wanted to stop her but she respected Mikan's tradition so she let her go even if it pained her to. She knew what she was going to do.

She walked across the living room and sat beside Natsume.

"What?" Natsume asked because he knew she had something in mind. She stared her son in the eyes and stroke his cheek lightly.

"I want you to follow her." She said and Natsume shoved her hand away.

"Hell no." He growled in annoyance and stared at the TV show of House M.D.

"She won't be coming home for a whole day." His mother stated and turned the TV off.

"And I don't understand why you think I care."

"Natsume."

"Like Jagger, like House, like I say "You can't always get what you want."

"I want this day to be different for her, Natsume. She blames herself for what happened to her parents." She said seriously thinking that he might listen. He didn't. (He did)

"Everyone dies one day. Their date was that day, hers one is another." He rolled his eyes and that made his mother angry.

"Natsume dear." She said calmly and looked outside the window. "Just try to listen."

Natsume sighed in defeat knowing that he would never win against his stubborn mother. "You got my whole attention."

"They died on her birthday." That made Natsume's eyes widen. "After that, she didn't smile on years." She said sadly. She had kept an eye on Mikan the whole time and had asked her day after day to stay with them, but she always refused. The time when she found her on the streets, Mikan wasn't the cold person anymore. She just looked sad in Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes.

"And the first time she smiled was after she saw…" She paused for a bit and looked him in the eyes. "After she saw you again."

Natsume's mind screamed for help. He wanted to run after her but Luna had planned a date for them. If he didn't go Luna might tell them about Mikan.

"I'm going to go out with Luna, mom" he said and stood up ready to leave the room but was only stopped by his mother.

"What happened, Natsume?" she asked. "Why won't you talk anymore? Youichi misses you to."

"Bye mom."

* * *

The raven haired girl sat quietly in her chair and read the newspaper. She took a sip of her green tea and there was an article that got her interest.

"11 years have passed since the accident, but so sign for the daughter!"

It wasn't true. She knew where she was and she knew where she went every New Year but she hadn't the courage to face her. She remembered the cold eyes she got from her. That betrayed look. It pained her but the past was the past and she couldn't do anything about it.

She didn't realize the tears that ran down her face before her father stormed inside.

"What is it dear?" He asked and looked worriedly at his crying daughter. She didn't make eye contact with him but she scanned the article instead. After a while, her father snapped the newspaper from her.

"Father wait!" But she wasn't able to stop him before he scanned the page.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He snapped and tore the paper in two. "I don't want you to look or even think about her ever again!"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. It was like she was stunned. She was well know for being ruthless and says anything she meant to a person but her mind was blank. There were only two words she knew her father would want to hear.

"Yes, father."

"Good, and if I catch you ever searching for her again."

"Yes, father."

* * *

Following her was more difficult than he thought. She went on the buss and after 15 minutes, she got off and went into a cake shop. A cake shop! Was this her tradition?

Yes, Natsume is following Mikan. His mother still thinks that he is out with Luna and he was planning on it to, but his direction changed when he saw the little brunette on the bus with a face that was about to burst into tears any moment.

That wasn't the only thing she did. She also stopped at a park, she didn't go inside, she just stared at it before she went on another buss. Later, she stopped at the mall, stared at it and got on another buss. She was starting to piss him off.

After 5 hours of stalking she went of the buss for the last time and walked up a hill. He parked his car and followed her. The ground was covered in snow so it wasn't so hard to follow. He just had to look where her footprints were. She stopped at a statue and bowed her head and shifted direction and started walking up endless stairs. He panted heavily and was amazed how long Mikan could go without stopping for a break.

When he reached the top, he measured the place with his eyes. It was a graveyard. At the end, there was a cliff to the ocean and he got a beautiful view of the starry sky. He scanned the graveyard and spotted the auburn haired girl stop at the end, almost with the cliff. He walked closer to hear what she said but of course he hid.

"Hello mom, dad." He heard her say sadly. He guessed she stopped at her parents grave. "Long time no see." She smiled and kneeled.

"I know I haven't visited you on a year but…" She didn't fulfil her sentence. "You know why I couldn't. But you know what?" She said and smiled a warm smile. "I'm singing again. I'm singing for a boy named Youichi, he's…"

She rubbed her tears away. "He's Natusme's younger brother. Mom! Dad! He isn't a fairytale! He is real! The boy who saved me is real!" She couldn't stop the tears running down her face even if she rubbed her eyes.

"He's cold, he's kind, and he's truly amazing! There are no words! After I met him the second time, after I heard someone called his name, I fell in love. I fell in love! Me! The one who grew up with almost no love!"

`I shouldn't be listening to this. ´ Natsume thought but her words stopped him.

"He is so beautiful. Even if we fight, they are memories. Thank you mom and dad for teaching me what love is. But right now he is ignoring me. He hates me but I don't really blame him. That's how a life of a fan girl is." She folded her hands and closed her eyes.

"I never wanted to fall in love  
It wasn't my plan but the day I saw him  
I just couldn't forget him  
Even if he make me cry  
Even if he make me sad  
I will always see him in my dream  
In a happily ever after"

"_Whenever we saw each other all we did was fight  
But those were also wonderful memories  
You taught me that, so I'm not scared anymore  
No matter how difficult, I can grab hold of happiness  
So…_

_Even if I'm alone I'll go on, even if it hurts  
I'll always carry on the dream I had with you  
Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in sadness  
Deep in my heart I feel your warmth"_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she opened them and looked up at the sky. She released her folded hands and sang her heart out with a smile on her face while she bent down to lay the red rose on their grave.

"_Time changed as it ebbed and flowed  
I can't remember what happened anymore but  
If I try and close my eyes I can hear someone's laughter  
Somehow that's now my most precious treasure"_

She paused and stood on her toes, trying to be close to the sky. She felt the cold breeze stroke her cheeks as she opened her hazel orbs.

"I won't look back anymore. Accept the past and move forward to the next day, right? So you don't have to worry! I have finally found the one I want to protect. No matter how difficult it is, I will keep on fighting to the end."

Just then, Natsume walked toward her and she could hear him coming. She turned around and they met head on. Her mouth gaped wide open and blushed madly.

"Natsume-sama?" She said and closed her mouth with her hand. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your family. With Luna! NO!" She screamed and held her head in her hands. "I destroyed your New Year!" She looked at her phone. "God, its 11:48. You won't reach it!"

He still just stared at her. She was really surprised to see him here. How did he know she was there? She asked herself. Had he been stalking her? It was suppose to be the other way around. She bent her head down.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"I said turn around." He said in annoyance. "Do you want me to repeat myself?"

She shook her head and turned around immediately and looked at the ground. He heard her conversation with her parents. He heard her sing. He saw her cry. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, but it was different this time. She cried for real like the day when he found her by the lake, singing to herself. Like those times he saved her. Embarrassing.

She was trembling as she heard and felt that he came closer. She was starting to feel warm and it felt like her legs were going to collapse.

"Umm… Natsume-sa-" but before he was able to say the full name, he hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "Natsume-sama?"

"I really can't do this anymore." He whispered into her ear making her shiver. He was so close and she could feel his breath tickling her neck. "Mikan-" He said her name for the first time. She swallowed hard and started sweating. She could die happy now.

"The truth is that…" He was afraid to say it. His brain protested but his heart had other plans. He felt her lean against him but he supported her and warped his arms around her and tightened. "I'm-" he couldn't say it. He just couldn't. He didn't want to see the hurt look on her face. He didn't want to be one of those who betrayed her. But he had to look the facts in the face; he was already one of them.

"I'm?" Mikan repeated and made him come back to reality. "You have been quiet for minutes." He didn't know what to say but suddenly, he saw lights in the ocean. Both of them turned their heads around and the sky and ocean were in millions of colours.

"It's the fireworks!" Mikan shouted and pointed at them. She turned her head around and stared into Natsume's crimson eyes and froze. Her eyes widen and pushed the boy away.

"Um…" Mikan was at loss for words. "Want a candy?" _That was the best thing you could come up with? _Mikan mentally screamed and searched her pocked and found a lollipop and offered it to him but he just stared at it until Mikan put it in her bag again. "Um…" She couldn't think of a conversation at all. "So… What are you doing here?"

"Mom forced me to." He responded.

"I see…" End with that conversation. She looked away when the next plot came into her mind. "What about Luna-"

"Don't say her name." He muttered and grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "Don't."

Mikan nodded slightly, feeling awkward for even saying anything.

Natsume on the other hand was trying to find out a way to tell her the truth. Should he just go straight to the point or should he try to have a little talk. He hates little talks so he went with the first idea.

"Mikan, I'm not Luna's boyfriend." He said bluntly and went quiet.

"W-what?" Mikan uttered. "But you… But she… You kissed!"

"What the heck? I never touched that bit- woman." Mikan still couldn't believe her ears.

"But-"

"I don't love her, alright? I don't know where you got the information that we kissed. I did love her but I don't anymore- WHAT?" The girl fainted. I repeat: the girl fainted. She seemed to be in dreamland. He continued to stare at her as she fell on the ground while her eyes spun around and her mouth formed a wide smile again and she started drooling.

He sighed and lifted her up and carried her bridal style. He kneeled with the girl in his arms and stared at the grave of her parents.

"I'm sorry about all the things I made you daughter go trough." He whispered and stood up. "I swear that I will protect her."

* * *

When they were in the car Natsume picked up his phone and called a number.

"Hello, this is Imai." The owner of the phone said coldly.

"Hello." Natsume greeted.

"Natsume, why are you calling me now?" The girl said and he knew she glared at the wall in front of her, thinking that it was him. They never got along since the day Ruka introduced Hotaru to him.

"You know Mikan, don't you? I checked her foster families and found your father's name." What he also found was a picture of her and Mikan when they were little.

"It's true so what?" She asked and when she was about to hang up, Natsume said the words she never expected to hear.

"See her." He said. "I heard mom and Mikan talking, and she uttered your name."

"I can't do that."

"It's her birthday."

"I know that." She responded coldly. "Seeing me will only make it worsen."

Hotaru sighed when she remembered the memories she tried to forget. She remembered the time when Mikan stayed with them. They got along so well and Mikan even told her her little plan.

"_All those who adopt me do it to make them look better so I made this brilliant plan!" _

"_What?" Hotaru asked and looked at the grinning brunette. _

"_I'm going to act stupid."_

"_You don't have to act." Hotaru said in a matter of fact tone. "You already are."_

"_Meany." Mikan pouted. "I'm intelligent but if I fail on every test, maybe they will like me for real. I'm going to be the worst student the school will ever get!"_

"_You already are the worst student the school has, you don't have to pretend, stupid." _

_"Hotaru!"_

It was back then she made the big mistake by telling her father. She only said that she was the stupidest girl in the whole school. A day later, Mikan was in another family who thought the same as Hotaru's father. Her father even made it worsen by telling Mikan that Hotaru hated her and wanted her out. She still remembered that sad expression she had when she walked through those doors.

After a few years, she found Mikan again but she had turned to another person. She gave a cold glare to anyone who came close to her and she kept on moving to another family again and again. It was like an endless circle. It was just a coincident she found her another day, smiling the smile that she had lost.

"I don't think so." Natsume said. "I will expect you there today."

"Wait-" Natsume hanged up. He tossed his phone at the back seat and took some glances at the brunette beside him. She slept there soundless and she muttered his name sometimes. He would protect her from Luna. He would get the government on his side. Mikan would stay beside him. She would get the happiness she had lost. 11 years ago.

* * *

"Oi-" She heard someone say in the dark. "Wake up."

"I don't want to." She replied. "I have the greatest dream that the boy I like doesn't like the other girl I thought he liked so I don't want to wake up from such a wonderful dream so go away shoo shoo." She said in one breath.

"Wake up or I'll wake you up by force."

"Force me to wake up and I'll force you to regret it." She responded in sleeping-defence mode and lifted a fist. Natsume rolled his eyes and found two pot lids and banged them together.

The girl jolted up and found herself in the Hyuuga's living room. She rubbed her eyes and stared into crimson.

"Natsume-sama!" She screamed and almost fell of the sofa. She got on her feet again and tried to back off only to be stopped by the same sofa. _Stupid sofa! Go away! _She thought and glared daggers into it.

"Hey." Natsume called out and Mikan looked shyly at him. She blushed at the thought of the scene at the graveyard. She remembered passing out when she heard that Natsume didn't like Luna. GOD! Natsume doesn't like Luna! There is still hope!

"There is someone here to see you." He said and pointed at something. She wasn't going to get her alone time with him after all. She sighed deeply but a thought stroke her. Who would visit her? She looked at him confused and turned around and met violent orbs. She recognized the owner of them.

"…" she just continued to stare at her.

"Hello Mikan." Hotaru greeted and smiled softly at her. Natsume walked out of the room to let the two lost best friends be alone. He could say that this was his birthday gift to her.

At instinct threw herself into her arms, not saying a word or crying. She just hugged her tight. Hotaru warped her arms around her and smiled while her tears ran down slowly.

"It was about time you came." Mikan muttered and pulled away too look at Hotaru's face. She smiled and kissed her cheek and rubbed Hotaru's tears away with her thumb. "I didn't find you." Mikan laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

Hotaru smiled one last time before her face got its normal expressionless expression. She took out something out from her bag and pointed it at Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan said and looked at the thing Hotaru pointed at her with and suddenly, her body froze with fear. "Hotaru-"

Baka! Baka! Baka! It was the Baka gun, one of her many inventions. Mikan flew across the floor and landed at a table. Hotaru kept her head low not saying a word.

Mikan rubbed her back and stared at the raven haired girl in front of her and let out a laugh. "You're the same as always." Mikan smiled. "Whenever you don't know what to say, you take that thing out."

"I'm glad to see you smiling." Hotaru muttered and lowered the baka gun and stared into Mikan's hazel orbs.

"So am I!" Mikan smiled and stood up and whipped her clothes as if they were dusty.

"About earlier… You know… With father."

"Don't think about it." Mikan smiled and patted Hotaru's shoulder. "It's in the past. But you know what? Hotaru, I really wanted to see you for a long time."

It was like she came closer and closer by every word she said.

"If course you had." Hotaru replied as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. "It's me you missed."

"That's very cruel." Mikan pouted. "Ne… Can I hug you?"

It was like it the old days. It was like they never parted that day.

"Come here, Dummy."

* * *

The girl still waited at the meeting spot. She found it funny that Natsume ditched her in the situation Mikan was in. He had to be plain stupid. Well, it was too late for excuses now. She had warned him so he shouldn't be too surprised. Or maybe he would. She didn't use to hold her word when it came to this kind of things so it would be fun because this time, she was dead serious.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Hmm… What will happen now? Natsume broke Luna's demands and Hotaru is in the picture! Read to find out ;) The that Luna sang is Smile by Avril Lavinge;) the song that Mikan sang is Itchiban no takaramono from Angel beats:D I LOVE that song! Hope you liked the chapter!  
**

**Please review! Any questions, review or pm me! :D**

**By the way: I won't be able to update for about 2-3 weeks but I will update as fast as I get home! **

**Bye bye**

**Teru :D**


	9. All the things she said

When I look at you

**A/N: Hello again! I do not own Gakuen alice and I never will. **

**Those who reviewed: **lightangle93, Claerine, DutchyPuppy, Xxdarkness-angelxX, Tsuki-chama, sakura chi, natsumeslover, PrincessMeiMikan

**Thank you for your reviews! I war really happy to read them when I came home today! I came home 7 in the morning so I am dead tired and feel like a walking dead but I promised to update when I came hope and I keep my promises! **

**Btw…**

**WARNING, WARNING!**

**I know that there are a lot of Luna haters here so if you really hate her and want to kill her, I don't know what you want to do with her after this chapter. Don't be too angry! :D Enjoy**

Chapter 8: All the things she said

_Day after day you make me cry_

_Some days you even make me wanna die_

_It isn't easy to me_

_To let you be who you wanna be_

_It's just that I know that you can be sweet_

_Really, you're the only one I need_

_The only problem it that you never let me see,_

_The good boy you can be_

_I just don't get it_

_Is this now how you want it?_

_Do you really wanna see me cry?_

_Do you really want a last goodbye?_

_~by Poezewoefke~_

"Hotaru!" Mikan mouth gaped when she saw her long lost best friend in front of the classroom. Narumi had yet again given free period and was out of the classroom.

Anna giggled at Mikan's reaction and couldn't help but smile. Things were finally bighting up for the brunette. She had also seen that Natsume and Mikan's relationship changed by time. A normal person would call in a man with his dog but it was a change.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed and ran in slow motion toward the raven haired girl. Hotaru showed no emotions while the brunette ran toward her. Instead, she picked up her Baka gun and started shooting at her.

"Don't come close to me, ugly." Hotaru said coldly and went to her seat. The students just stared at the ice princess and none of them dared to ask questions. They saw the crack in the wall Mikan made when she hit her.

Mikan walked to her seat and sat down and looked at the raven haired girl in front of her. She was sitting in front of her.

"Hello! My name is Anna." Anna greeted and grabbed Hotaru's hand and shook it.

"I know." Hotaru replied. She had gathered information about every person in the class. Anna, for example transferred here because she was tired about the people who tried to get close to her to get a good lawyer.

"So you're the famous Imai." It wasn't really hard to tell who she was even if no one had introduced her to them. She was well known for being the daughter of one of the richest man I Japan and not to mention her inventions. She looked exactly like her father. "You probably heard it before but you look really like your father, except the eyes."

"I know."

"But Hotaru, I know your father forbidden you to see me." Mikan said in a worried tone as if Hotaru had been thrown out of the House of her own father.

"I know what you're thinking and no. He doesn't know I'm here." Hotaru said.

"But Hotaru." Mikan said again and placed her finger on her cheek. "You didn't need to transfer here. Why did you?"

Hotaru kept her façade even if she remembered the words Natsume told her in New Year.

"_Do you know who Luna Kozumi is?" Natsume asked seriously and stared at the raven haired girl._

"_Of course." Hotaru replied and stroke her fingers trough Mikan's hair. Mikan was sleeping on her lap, dreaming about the days they spent together when they were little. _

"_Do you know we used to date?" Hotaru simply nodded, remembering Ruka mention it in one of their conversations. "She wants me back."_

"_Hope you said no." Hotaru said dangerously. _

"_Of course I did." Natsume snored. "But she is blackmailing me and I think she will go after Mikan now."_

"_Why?"_

_Natsume sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. "Because I ignored her demands."_

"_What can she possibly have on you?" He had already told her that he played with Mikan's heart and revived a bullet from the Baka Bazooka. She wasn't what you call pleased about it. She wanted to rip his head off and feed it to the dogs but she knew he regretted it._

"_It's not me. It's Mikan." Hotaru eyed him with her violent orbs and it was like they were saying go on. "Mikan Sakura Yukihira doesn't exist."_

She would be accused for using a false name and a false passport and she would be sent back to her home country. Her father was from America but her mother was from Japan but she gave birth to her in America. Later, they moved to Japan and started living there so she wasn't really from Japan

"Hotaru?"

"Quit the questions." Hotaru replied. "It's annoying."

"It was only one." Mikan pouted. "Oh! Do you remember the festival? It begins in two days!"

"I completely forgot!" Anna giggled. The Sekai school festival was something the school had every year. The classes could come up with their own ideas and present it for example a haunted house or a café. There is also a concert at the end where student can sing or if they are lucky, a celebrity. Last year they got the band Girls Dead Monster and Full Moon.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Ah! I forgot to deliver something to Natsume-sama!"

She hurried toward her desk and searched for a bento in her bag. She had prepared it for him in the morning but she had forgotten all about it. It had been like this the couple of days. Luna had already transferred school again and Natsume was only hers. No one could interrupt their time together.

"Found it!" Mikan grinned and placed the bento on her desk and her heart thrilled with pride.

"You two are getting along quite well." Anna smiled. "But I really liked the way Natsu Hoshi treated you, you know."

Mikan stiffened at the mention of his name. "Don't talk about him."

"Fine then." Anna said. She already knew about the incident. She had yet again pressed her to information and the words slipped.

"Hey Mikan!" Anna shouted and Mikan stopped at the door opening.

"I'll be right back, don't worry!" Mikan smiled.

"It wasn't that." Anna smirked. "I just want to say something."

"Then hurry!"

"Don't call him with sama. It sounds like he's your master or that you're a fan girl." (She is a fan girl)

Mikan's eyes widened. She had never called him Natsume but she liked the sound of it. How well in rolled on her tongue. Natsume… Natsume. Natsume!

"HAAAI!" Mikan shouted in excitement and Hotaru and Anna could only see a cloud shaped like her.

"You already know about Natsume, don't you?" Hotaru questioned and revived a sly smile from Anna.

"Yes I do." She said and sighed deeply. "Let's just keep it a secret."

"What about Luna?"

"Who?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Natsume-sama!" Mikan grinned and opened the door. There were a lot of students in there but in the corner, she saw a raven haired boy with thick glasses and behind those were two crimson eyes.

He turned to look at her and gave her a glare. She ignored it and tip toed toward him. "Natsume-sama, I made lunch!"

He sighed and gave her a nod and she placed the bento on his desk. "N-natsume?"

He raised an eyebrow. She hadn't called him by his name only before.

"D-do y-you want t-t-to go h-home t-t-t-together?" She asked and blushed madly. She covered her face with her hands put made a pecking hole between her fingers.

"Whatever." Was Natsume's reply. Whenever he used that line, it meant yes. Her mouth gaped and stars could be seen in her eyes.

"Seriously?" She shouted not believing her own ears.

"Get out before I change my mind." Natsume said coldly and glared daggers at her and the brunette slipped out of the classroom as if she had grown wings.

"Guess what!" Mikan shouted when she entered the classroom again. Hotaru didn't even bother to look but Anna on the other hand was at the rack.

"What?" She giggled and Mikan ran toward her and clasped her hands in hers.

"Natsume is walking me home!" Mikan jumped in joy and Anna followed after.

"You live at the same place idiot." Hotaru said coldly but Mikan's excitement didn't turn down.

"So what?" She laughed and slapped Hotaru's shoulder playfully. "This time he'll not ignore me!"

"Good for you." Anna smiled.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Don't be to hyper, alright?"

"Right!"

"Let him speak to."

"Right!"

"Don't do anything to make him hate you."

"Right!"

"Then off you go!" Anna gave her a slight push from behind and Mikan started running toward the school gates. That day had passed slowly and she wasn't paying any attention in classes. Lucky for her that Jinno wasn't at school that day. If he was, she would be sent to detention for 6 hours to study what she missed.

She spotted a raven haired boy leaning against the stone wall and he looked so handsome! His crimson eyes gazed at the sakura trees just outside the gates and the wind was blowing paddles around him and it looked like he was sent down from heaven.

"Natsume!" She shouted and waved a hand toward him. He jolted up and let his eyes wander toward her.

"Took you long enough." He snored but Mikan didn't mind. She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. Natsume gave one glance at Hotaru and it was like she said "Protect her or you're dead meat."

"Is it alright for me to call you Natsume, Natsume-sama?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Whatever." He replied. The brunette jumped in joy.

"Ne! Do you want some howalon. I have some here in my bag you see…" Her eyes widen in shock as she touched her hip instead of her bag. She wanted to cry. She had forgotten her bag at school. It wasn't the first time she had forgotten it and those who cleaned the school gave her a warning not to forget it again. She had forgotten all about her bag the moment her mind got the message that Natsume would walk her home.

"Natsume." She said and clasped her hands together and bowed. "I have to go back to school to get my bag, can you wait for me?"

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was going to the photo studio later so he couldn't be late.

"It depends on how long time you use." She nodded and dashed off.

* * *

She opened the door to her classroom and spotted her bag on her desk. She sighed and walked toward it.

"I hate you, stupid bag." She muttered. "I finally had Natsume for myself."

"Enjoying your time, huh?" A voice said.

Mikan sighed. "Yeah, I have waited for this moment in 11 years and now a bag comes and ruins it." Mikan answered the mysterious voice and sighed deeply again while closing her hazel eyes.

"Love?" The voice said. Mikan nodded her head and picked up her bag. She turned around heading to the door but when she opened her eyes again, she stared into green. Her whole body froze and she dropped her bag and the holwans inside fell out with her books. There became a complete silent between them until Mikan spoke up.

"You're-" The auburn short haired girl didn't let Mikan finish.

"Luna Kozumi." She smirked and closed the door behind her leaving Mikan alone with her. "I believe we have met."

She wanted to run away or jump out of the window. No she didn't want to jump out of the window but she wanted to get away. Fast.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan questioned. Luna raised an eyebrow at her and started to laugh.

"Funny." She stated. "Do you love Natsume so much?"

"I don't think I need to answer to you." Mikan said and her brows twitched.

"But you do love him, right?" She was right but she didn't need to know.

"But-" she let it hang as her smirk widened to the top of her cheeks. "-what would you do if he, I don't know, betrayed you?"

Mikan frowned at the question. "He would never even think about it. He is a-"

"He is a what? Kind? He is playing with you, idiot." Mikan froze on the spot.

"I-I don't believe you." She hoped that Luna didn't hear her stammering. She did.

"Why not?" Luna asked and stood up. She walked over to Mikan and went behind her. "Why do you actually think that the Natsu Hoshi would ever give you his attention?"

"He got nothing to do with this so don't bring him up."

Luna's smirk widened if that was possible and Mikan could see the lust in her eyes. They were screaming victory and Mikan knew that she wouldn't like what she was going to hear.

"That is where you're wrong." She whispered into her ear. "What was is eye colour the first time you met?"

Mikan thought for a while. They were green… No. The first time they met they were… crimson… She hadn't thought more on it but they were crimson, not green.

"Green." Mikan answered trying to deny the information about the person she loved with her whole heart. "They were green."

"You know they were crimson. He started using green contact lenses after he met you."

His eyes did become green afterwards. Mikan looked blankly forward.

"No."

"Why do you think he called you Polka? No normal person who just met someone wouldn't do that."

"no."

"Why do you think he was kind to you?"

"…"

"Because he tried to make you fall for Natsu Hoshi so that you could leave him alone as Natsume."

"…"

"Get it? The reason he is kind to you now is because he want you to forget about Natsu and move on so he can come back as Natsu again and dump you."

That was it. She fell to her knees. It couldn't bee true. It couldn't! Natsume… He would never do something like that. He was her love. He was the fairy that saved her. He was the one who always comforted her when she needed it. It couldn't be true.

Mikan fought to keep her tears in and picked up her things and put it in her bag. She stood up and their eyes were inches apart.

"I don't believe you." She stated and ran leaving a smirking Luna. She didn't miss those scared and confused hazel eyes the girl had.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Natsume stated as he saw the brunette walking slowly toward him. "I was about to leave."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She smiled a fake smile. Her bangs covered her eyes and she grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him. Natsume let the girl drag him thinking that she only lost her hawlons or something but what he missed was the tear that ran down her cheek.

_It can't be true…_

* * *

Mikan hid behind a shelf and eyed the raven haired boy. It was around 11 in the evening and Natsume almost collapsed on the sofa. After a little while, she heard that he started breathing heavily and she knew he was asleep.

"It can't be true."

She walked out from her hiding place and sat down in front of him and gazed at the raven haired lad in front of her. She stroked his cheek with her soft hand and adored his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. He didn't look so arrogant or anything, he looked so kind.

"She got to be lying, right?" She questioned herself knowing that no one would answer her. Youichi had already gone to bed and Mrs. Hyuuga was as well.

_But what would you do if he, I don't know, betrayed you?_

Mikan shook her head.

_He is playing with you._

He couldn't do that but Mikan couldn't convince herself.

_What was is eye colour the first time you met_

Mikan made up her mind. She opened his crimson eyes but they weren't crimson anymore, they were green.

_Green_

"No."

_You know they were crimson. He started using green contact lenses after he met you._

"No."

_Why do you think he was kind to you?_

"No." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

_Because he tried to make you fall for Natsu Hoshi so that you could leave him alone as Natsume_

"No."

_Get it?_

As fast as her feet could take her, she ran up to his room. She turned on the lights and sat down on a chair beside his pc and turned it on. He had changed password but it was easy for her to hack in again. She had observed Hotaru when she hacked into her brother's pc.

She wrote Natsu Hoshi on the search but nothing came up. She sighed heavily but then her fingers started moving again. She downloaded a program from the internet. It was a program that could revile hidden folders if there were any. Quite useful for her right now.

She wrote Natsu Hoshi again on the search and one folder came up. She stiffened at the sight and trembling, she clicked on the folder. Lots of pictures came up and some word documents. She looked at the pictures and saw Natsu on a stage singing and there stood "Just a dream." (Title of a song) she scanned the other pictures and at the end, she saw pictures of her. Her together with him.

She went up again and opened the first word document.

"_Why can't she just leave me alone? She is just so annoying. What the hell is her problem? And my mother just had to invite her to stay with us. Great." _

She clicked at the second.

"_I know how to get her to leave me alone. Luckily for me, I met her today as Natsu and now I have her under my little grip. She will be forced to be with me and then, I will make her fall for me. Finally, she can leave me alone."_

She clicked on the third.

"_Why the hell won't she just fall for me? It's getting really annoying-"_

She couldn't read future. Her finger wouldn't skip down the page. Tears almost fell out off her eyes but still, they didn't.

Her head bent down low and her bangs covered her eyes. No words could express her feelings. He actually lied to her. He used her. He played with her. What was she to him? A toy?

Her eyes lost their normal light. They were filled with darkness that showed no emotional. It was like back in the days. She felt betrayed, a feeling she never thought she would feel ever again. Luna actually told her the truth.

She turned off the pc and stumbled up to her feet. Just then she door opened.

"What are you doing here?" it was Natsume. He had apparently woke up from his slumber and was about to go to bed. Mikan continued to stare at him with her dark eyes. Her expression showed no emotions. It was like she got a poker face.

"Polka." He spoke up again.

"Don't." Mikan muttered but Natsume didn't hear what she said.

"What-"

"All this time, was I just a toy?" Mikan asked. "What am I to you Hyuuga?"

Natsume was taken aback by the question and the fact that she called him by his last name.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume questioned. He didn't like the fact that he hadn't control over the situation and he didn't even know what she talked about.

"Was it fun playing with my heart?" A thought stroke him. "Was this all an act?"

"Mikan-"

"Don't Mikan me!" Mikan growled quietly. "All this time you were Natsu Hoshi and you used that to play with me. Why didn't you just say that you wanted me out?"

Before Mikan was able to utter another word, Natsume hugged her. "Calm down."

But did she calm down? No. She kicked him in his stomach.

"Don't touch me-"

"Ni-chan, Nee-chan?" Mikan's gaze switched place and her eyes landed at a silver haired boy. Her eyes widen at first knowing that their fight had woken up the little boy.

"You-chan." Mikan's eyes softened and walked toward him and lifted him up. "Sorry we woke you up."

"What happened?" The boy asked and pointed at his brother who was warping his hands around his waist as if he was holding in a growl.

"He just got what he deserved, almost." Mikan smiled. Youichi nodded his head in response thinking that nothing was wrong. They used to fight like this, sometimes when Natsume peaked at her underwear. She did smile a real smile at him but what he didn't see was that it was a halo. A façade.

"Do you want me to sing a song?" Mikan asked and the boy nodded.

Mikan gave one last glance at the raven haired boy and her whole expression had changed again to the coldest look he had ever seen.

"Hope you thought of this as fun." She whispered and walked out of the room.

**A/N: AHHH! Mikan knows about Natsume's secret! *Dun dun dun* But she doesn't know that he actually loves her. Well, everything is up to you now, Natsume. I give you good luck. She finally knows the truth but… Not the way that he expected but she knows it! Btw, his eyes were crimson the first time they met;)  
**

**Thank you so much for reading and please drop a review! I hope you enjoyed it! :D Any questions? Just pm me or review! ;D**

**Bye bye**

**Teru**


	10. The time of our lives

When I look at you

**A/N: Hello again! I do not own Gakuen alice and I never will. **

**Sorry for the long wait, I have a headache right now (it's hurting like hell!) and I had a little problem with this chapter but since I updated, I solved it. (Hopefully=_=") **

**Those who reviwed: **XxpuffpuffxX, Rinchan24, Claerine, SweetKaiariChan, DutchyPuppy, Tsuki-chama, kuroneko, Xxdarkness-angelxX, dan, mike, amy, michael, fiona, HibarixZhen, Kandi-RachelR.O.D, XsunsetX, pinkpocket23, lightangle93, Sakura chi, PrincessMeiMikan

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! :D It really made me happy! My goal was to get a little more than 70 on the whole story and you have given me 110!**

**I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :D I had tons of fun! Thank you for all the reviwes and pms:D Thank you so much for supporting me! **

**So… Enjoy the last chapter of When I look at you! :D**

Chapter 9: The time of our lives

_Quit playing games with my heart,_

_Because slowly I'm falling apart._

_Just be honest and say you don't love me,_

_I'm feeling so much pain, can't you see._

_I love you very much and I miss your kiss, your touch._

_Can't you see I miss all of you,_

_But I have to see that we're through._

_It's hard for me to believe,_

_But there is no more love left to receive._

_I hope some day I'll be okay,_

_For now I think it's better this way._

_~Sweet Scorpio~_

Mikan walked down the street after Youichi fell asleep. She couldn't be there anymore, not when he was there. She had locked the door to her bedroom and went out of the window. Natsume still tried to talk to her by the time she went out, but she just let him. It wasn't like she would forgive him.

"Told you didn't I?" She heard a voice behind her. "Why do you think I broke up with him?"

Mikan didn't answer. She turned around and faced Luna. She was smirking.

"What do you want?" Mikan's voice was dead and haunted. Her face wore no emotions and her eyes were even colder than before.

"What I can give." Luna corrected and pointed a finger in the hair. "I'll give you a free ticked to America."

"Whatever." Mikan replied but when she was about to turn around:

"You will move back after the festival. I believe that you should be able to say farewell to your friends." Luna said and smiled at the brunette before she walked up to her. "What did you actually see in him?" And she walked off.

It was an easy question but in a way, it wasn't. She saw the kindness she thought was real. Or maybe the fact that he saved her from the dark only to be put back in the same darkness.

Her heart still wouldn't co operate with her. It still protested that it wasn't true. It said that it was a dream, a dream she would wake up from soon. She waited and waited but nothing happened. She wouldn't call this a dream. Dreams are suppose to be happy ones or scary ones, not hurtful as this. In a dream, you weren't supposed to feel any kind of pain, but she did. It was like her heart would stop and just die. Eleven years. She had been in love with a shadow for eleven years.

She walked to one of the persons that she trusted and knocked on the door. She waited a little while before a raven haired girl opened the door. Her violent eyes measured Mikan from top to toe and her eyes widen when she saw the emptiness in her eyes.

"Come in." She said and stepped aside and Mikan walked in slowly.

Hotaru prepared her favourite tea, green tea and offered it to her. Mikan gently took in and held it in her arms as if she would feel warmer inside her frozen heart.

Hotaru sat down beside her and made Mikan lean against her while she stroke her back. She didn't say anything. Saying nothing said a lot. She gave Mikan the feeling that she would be there for her. That it would be alright. That she wasn't alone in this world. That she had her but she knew that she wouldn't be able to take away the feeling Mikan had now.

"Natsume… is Natsu." Mikan breathed out and Hotaru continued to stoke her back. "H-he played with me."

Hotaru rested her cheek on the top of Mikan's head and closed her eyes.

"All I did was love him and I don't know why I still do." It was true. Even her mind wouldn't co operate with her. No part of her body would. Her mind and heart still loved him. Whenever she loved someone, like the ones she lived with, she normally lost all of it the moment they threw her out so why did she still have feelings for Natsume. The moment she stepped outside that window, she wanted him to run after her. She wanted him to tell her that it was alright. That it was a lie.

"How could he?" She questioned and placed the cup of tea on the table. "How could he?" She warped her hands around Hotaru's waist and hugged her tight. She wasn't able to keep her eyes from crying and she sobbed quietly into Hotaru's chest.

"I don't understand." Hotaru could only imagine what Mikan felt. She had never been in a situation like that. Her relationship with Ruka was going great and since he was know all over Japan by being the son of a good doctor, her father accepted him.

"I will move back to America after the festival." Mikan said suddenly making Hotaru jolt a little.

"A-america? Who gave you that-" She knew. Only one would want her out of Japan and that was Luna. If Luna gave her that idea then she must already have said it to the government. There was nothing she could do.

"I-I see…" Hotaru made up her mind. "I'll go with you."

"No." Mikan said only to be hit by the baka gun. "Are you sure?"

"I lost you once and I will not lose you again." Hotaru said and Mikan looked up to meet Hotaru's violent orbs. "I will be beside you."

Mikan nodded her head and Hotaru gave her a sign that she would rest her head on her lap. She did and after an hour, the brunette fell asleep.

"Damn it." She cursed. If she knew the truth and came crying at her doorstep like this, then it couldn't be Natsume who told her. He would at least explain to her his feelings and that he had moved on. "Luna that-" She stopped herself when she felt movements on her lap. Mikan opened her eyes but Hotaru smiled to her and she fell asleep again and the smile on Hotaru's face disappeared as fast as it came.

* * *

Natsume was not happy.

"She what?"

The news about Mikan moving to America did not please him and the fact that she accepted made him more pissed than ever. Luna. Always Luna. She always comes and ruins everything for him. His normal life and his love life. Couldn't she just give it a rest?

"She gave you a warning, Hyuuga." Hotaru said and turned to leave. "She will leave after the festival tomorrow."

Natsume gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "You got to be kidding with me."

Hotaru started to walk again. Mikan was probably looking for her. She had skipped classes to talk to the raven haired boy about it and Mikan was surly worried. "Maybe it's the best for her to get away from you."

"I have to see her-"

"I think you're done enough. You didn't even bother to run after her beside-" She let it hang and turned around to face him with a sigh. "What could you possibly say to make her believe you? Once her trust is gone, you can't say anything to make her change her mind."

Natsume frowned. He did kind of run after her, at least to her room. How could he know that she jumped out off the window? Back then, he continued to knock on her door.

"Hyuuga, don't take this as a joke. This girl in not the same as the chicks that you have been playing with after Luna broke up with you. This girl is different. I think you know that by now. You always make her cry, so maybe you should just stop. I can assure you that I will take care of Luna personally so just stay away." And she left.

Natsume stood still in the school's garden where the sakura trees grew. There were only the trunks there but even so, they still looked beautiful. He thought about what to do. He had to come up with something. There was no way that he would accept the fact that Mikan moved out of his life. He would move to America if he had to.

But what could he do? How could he get her trust again? Just then, a thought hit him. It would be difficult but it was worth a shoot.

"Mikan Sakura-" He said and stared at the direction where Hotaru walked and saw Anna, Hotaru and Mikan far away. "You will be mine whenever you like it or not." Call him selfish but… he always get what he wants and Mikan was the first on the list.

* * *

"Luna-san! You're here." Narumi greeted and shook the auburn haired girl's hand. "We have been waiting for you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Luna faked a smile and pretended not to be annoyed by the annoying teacher. It was the fastest way to get Mikan out of the school and into the next plane to America. So she ended up singing at the festival. Well, it was better than nothing. She didn't have to worry about getting Mikan because she would already be there.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Narumi asked politely and the girl nodded.

"Do you want to try singing first?" He asked and the auburn haired girl nodded again and smiled.

"With pleasure." She only had to survive for a day so it wasn't that bad and the thought of Mikan leaving Japan tomorrow only made her happier. If she couldn't have Natsume and his famous side then no one would.

* * *

"That's your plan?" Ruka gaped and almost shook his best friend to death. "Do you really want me to get killed?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and stared at the frustrated boy in front of him. "What if I say yes?"

"And you call yourself my best friend. Best friends don't get the other one arrested."

"Well, I do." Natsume replied and Ruka tried to calm his nerves to no vain. He only got more frustrated.

"Hotaru will kill me!" He whined and hit his head against the table. Natsume ignored the complains but regretted that he invited him to such a public place as a café. Once you start talking loud or yell, all eyes will be at you and now, Ruka had gained the attention of every costumer.

"Shut it, will you?"

"I'm trying!" Ruka said.

"Not good enough." Ruka sighed and stared at his best friend crimson eyes. They were dead serious and he knew it.

Ruka grunted low and massaged his forehead with his palm. "Fine, I'll do it." Ruka said in defeat and Natsume smirked in victory.

"Of course you will." Natsume said and took a sip from his coffee. "It's not like you have a choice."

Ruka sighed again. What men can do for love. Natsume had really figured out his feelings and Ruka was happy about it, but he knew that he would have Hotaru running after him with the baka gun in her hand. He didn't even like the thought of it.

* * *

"Let's try that one to!" Anna giggled and dragged the two girls with her to every place in the whole school to try all the things. They had already done their work at the classroom, so they had the whole day to do what they wanted. They went to the café that the seniors prepared and a lot of other things.

Anna had just received the news about Mikan and Hotaru moving to America.

_Anna couldn't help but cry. _

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anna sobbed and stared at the auburn haired girl and the raven haired girl. "And that you're leaving today!"_

"_I'm sorry, Anna." Mikan smiled. She knew it would come to this so telling her the day of the festival wasn't such and good idea after all. "It's not my decision."_

"_I don't want you to leave." Anna said and rubbed her eyes. _

Who wouldn't react like this when they finds out that your best friend is moving to the other side of the world the same day? No one, I tell you. So instead of crying her heart out and spend her last time by doing that, she decided that this day would be the best day they would spend together.

"Do you know what artist that is coming to the festival?" Anna asked and Mikan smiled a faint smile, nodding her head in response. "I heard a rumour that it is Luna Kozumi."

Anna didn't know that it was her fault that Mikan was moving. She didn't even know her relationship with her but it was better if she didn't know. No need for another one to be involved.

* * *

As the day went on for the three girls, Luna walked out of the building and waited for her limo to arrive. She had a pink blouse and black tights with a pink hat on top of her head. She had brown sunglasses on to cover for the strong sun and brown designed sandals.

She looked at her clock and sighed. 17:02.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted a long black car that was obliviously the limo that she had waited for. As the limo stopped, the driver stepped out and with the black hat that covered half of his face, she wasn't able to see who he was; only the blond hair that fell perfectly down. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside and smirked to herself. Only some hours left and Mikan would be out of the country.

The driver closed the door, stepped inside, started the motor and drove off.

Luna smiled and hummed a little song and closed her eyes and let the driver drive her to her destination. This ride was supposed to take about 15 minutes or so, but when she looked at her watch again it was 17:34.

Confused, she lifted her gaze toward the driver. "Excuse me."

But the driver didn't respond.

"EXCUSE ME!" she shouted and the driver jolted up a bit and she could see the sweat running down his forehead. "What the hell is taking so long? We were supposed to be there for ages ago!"

But the driver kept his silent and kept on driving.

"Answer me you fool!" And before the driver could react, Luna grabbed his hat. He tried to hide his face and she knew it, but she had already got a perfect view of his face. Those blue eyes and that blond hair. There was no mistaking her now. Those belonged to Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi.

"YOU!" She screamed her eyes widen in shock and Ruka sighed and turned his head a little to meet her gaze.

"Ruka Nogi at your service." He laughed bitter and his brows bent down. Not because he was angry, but because he was starting to panic. "I'm screwed."

"Stop the car!" She demanded and punched the windows.

"Limo." Ruka corrected and rolled his eyes. "You should at least know the different."

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" Ruka sighed again and pushed the button beside him that showed a symbol that meant "All doors locked."

She noticed that he locked the car and now she tried to open the door, but of course, her efforts were in vain.

"You know, I liked you better before you became famous." Ruka stated and rolled up the window that was between him and Luna. He continued to hear screams and shouts from behind but there was no turning back now. "I hope you know what you're doing, Natsume."

* * *

"Can we go now?" Mikan pleaded and tried to drag Anna with her but it was pointless. Anna stood still as a rock.

"No. This is the last thing on the list. I. Want. To. See. It." Mikan could only nod in agreement at the cold look she got from Anna.

"Give it a rest Mikan." Hotaru said and crossed her eyes. "She only wants to spend her last time with you."

Mikan smiled a small smile and hugged the pink haired girl. "Thank you."

Maybe Mikan should thank Natsume. If it was one thing that she had learnt from him then it would be how to be strong. She would show them or rather him that she could live without him by her side. She would still smile her warm smile, but there was something that would never heal or vanish. And that is the scar he left in her heart.

"What do you mean that she hasn't showed up?" A voice hissed in the speakers and the whole student population went quiet and listened. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Shh! Turn off your mic first, you idiot!" Another voice growled.

"Don't tell me what to do! I need help! I don't have time to listen to you!"

"Just turn it off!" and they couldn't hear the voices anymore.

"What was that all about?" Mikan wondered and looked blankly at the stage.

"Who knows? Was it a problem?" Anna asked them and revived an "Idiot" stare from Hotaru.

"Of course it was or **is** a problem." Hotaru explained and shook her head and could only find one person to be the troublemaker and that one was of course Mikan's heartbreaker.

_What are you up to, Hyuuga?_ Hotaru thought and stared at the auburn haired girl.

After fifteen minutes had passed, a shadow could be seen at the stage and every student glared at the person. Who wouldn't be if they had waited for something to happen in 25 minutes? (they had waited for ten minutes before they spoke in the speakers)

"Well hello ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for being so late but we had some problems with our dear singer, so Luna Kozumi will not sing for us today." The host got thousands of different death glares and the host sweat-dropped. "But in the last second, another one came and saved the day! Welcome him with an applause."

But no applause came.

"Who can be better than Luna Kozumi!" a student shouted.

"Yeah! Who?" Another one replied.

"What about me?" A calm but cold voice said and all eyes turned at the newcomer at the stage and then, after half a second later, cheers and screams filled the place.

"OMG! It's Natsu Hoshi!" A girl screamed and fainted.

"What the hell?" Mikan growled and stared at the boy and Natsume never broke the eye contact they got.

"Hello everyone!" He smirked. "Sorry for being late."

His hair was tamed and there was no trace of Natsume Hyuuga there. His eyes were crimson this time and he had a red shirt and black pants. The bastard even dared to come here.

Mikan growled low and when she was about to leave, Hotaru grabbed her wrist and stared at her. "Let's just see what he is going to do."

"I hope **you're** not angry that it's me here, but I **will **sing my newest song for **you**, and no one will leave." He pointed at the crowd but more at Mikan because he saw that she tried to run away.

"I wrote this song for a special person."

Music was heard in the background and screams from the girls could be heard miles away.

"Hope you'll like it."

"**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know"**

Mikan eyed him and tried to hold her face straight.

"**I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put your through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear"**

It was getting harder for her to hold her mask when she heard his beautiful voice sing. By the way it sounded; she knew that he meant it.

"**I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you**

**I'm not a perfect person"**

He ruffed his hair and it became a total mess.

"**I never meant to do those things to you  
**

He found his glasses in his pocket and put them on.

"**And so I have to say before I go"  
**

Now, the only thing they could see traces of was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"**

Mikan was on the edge of crying and she wasn't able to take her eyes off him. Natsume never looked away; he continued to stare into her hazel eyes.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan hissed at the mention of her name. "Don't try to hide, I know you're there."

Mikan frowned and whispered some curses before she looked at him again with a what-do-you-want look, or rather, glare.

"I know that you hate me right now, and I accept it." He started and looked sadly at her. "I hurt you and I deserve nothing more than hatred from you, but I am an idiot."

Mikan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, telling him to go on.

"I'm an idiot for doing all those things, but I am an idiot in love." She gaped at that comment. The girl population was at the edge of fainting because that the Natsu Hoshi had been with them the whole time and crying, knowing that their biggest idol has been a nerd. "And I want you back, Mikan."

Mikan could only stare at him.

"If you hate Natsu so much, I will throw him away. This song is my feelings but there is one thing that is incorrect. **And so** **I have to say before I go**, but I don't want to go."

Mikan couldn't hold in her tears. They ran slowly down her pink cheeks and it seemed like she didn't even know that they fell.

"Mikan Sakura, will you be my girl?"

Anna gaped at him and stared at the shocked Mikan in front of her. She could spot the confusion and happiness in her eyes but suddenly, the auburn haired girl shook her head.

"No." She whispered and started to walk away. Even when Hotaru tried to stop her, she shoved her hand away.

"Hey!" Natsume shouted. "Where do you think you're going?"

He threw the microphone away and made way through the crowd. It wasn't difficult for him, especially when they stood still as zombies.

"Stop!" he grabbed her wrist and forced her to spin around. He cupped her face in his hands and force her to look at him. He saw tears fall down and he felt the urge to kiss them away, but he didn't. It wasn't the right time. "Mikan."

"No…" She whispered and tried to shuffle out of his grip but he was stronger and tightened. He couldn't control himself before his hands warped around her waist and warmed her in his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Damn! Mikan, I'm sorry. Please just try to listen!"

He was pleading and she knew it so she let him say what he wanted to say.

"What Luna told you was the truth-" She struggled again. "-but not the whole truth. True, the day you started living with us I just wanted to throw you away. I couldn't accept that someone liked the nerdy me and not Natsu. So I came up with that plan, but it backfired. Instead of hating you more, I just fell more and more for you."

Mikan lifted her head and hazel met crimson. "I love you, Mikan. I'll do everything to get you back."

"But what if that isn't enough? You want a lot of things, how can I know that you're not lying again?"

"Mikan, I can't change the past but I know that I want you beside me. I want to be the one you can come to. I love you Mikan-"

Just then in the awkward atmosphere, he heard her giggle. He raised an eyebrow at her and before he knew it, he felt soft lips against his cheek. Mikan kissed him. She freaking kissed him! Fine, it was on the cheek but she still kissed him. He was stunned at the moment but after he shook it off, he kissed back.

"Told you he would do something!" She said and turned her head toward Hotaru. "You lost this time." She grinned and stuck out her tongue in a childish way. Hotaru smiled and nodded in response and Mikan gave Natsume her attention again. "So… You loooove me?" She warped her arms around his neck and stared into him crimson.

"...I told you before, didn't I?" Mikan didn't miss the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hmm. Say it again." She smiled and made her puppy face.

"No..."

"Say you love me."

"No."

"I love you, Natsume~" Mikan smiled. "And I will always do."

"I didn't expect that you would forgive me that fast." He honestly said.

"Of course not! Truth to be told, I want to kick the daily light out of you for playing with me." He shivered. I repeat, he shivered. "But I knew that I would forgive you in the end so why bother to wait?"

"You're an idiot." He warped his arms around her waist again and leaned down and forehead touched forehead.

"Am not. I thought that it was a brilliant plan." Mikan smiled. "And you have to admit that you fell for it."

"Tch."

"That's why I didn't say anything to You-chan and Hyuuga-san."

"So this was your plan all along?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled innocently at him.

"What makes you think that?" She leaned closer but someone just had to ruin the mood.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Both of them turned their head 90 degrees and met furious green eyes giving Mikan a death glare. "Bitch!"

"Luna! Great timing!" Great timing? She should be scared right now. "I don't need the ticket to America. I'll stay right here."

That made Luna smirk. "Gays!" By the snap of her fingers, two well build men walked forward, one holding Ruka by his collar.

"Sorry, Natsume." Ruka forced a smile. Natsume guessed that Luna somehow tricked him. Of course she tricked him. What else could she have done?

"Quiet!" Luna screamed and pointed at Mikan with her index finger. "That is the girl who used a false name! Grab her!"

The one who held Ruka let go of him and both of the men walked toward them. Natsume hid Mikan behind him and gave a death glare to the men.

"She is staying here." He growled but the men didn't' stop.

"She **is **moving back to America again. Using false name, no passport and no family relatives, she will live at an orphan in America." One of the men said.

"She isn't going anywhere." Natsume said.

"Mikan Sakura, come with us now or we will bring you by force." They sounded threatening and if this continued any longer, Natsume would be in trouble to. He had already done enough for her so it was her time to protect herself and him.

Taking a stance, Mikan patted Natsume's shoulder and looked the men in their eyes. "Natsume, step aside." Mikan ordered and Natsume just glared at her.

"There is no way in hell that you're going with them." He said coldly and his eyes softened again when he stared into her hazel. Just then, an apology expression formed her face.

"HOTARU!" It seemed like Hotaru understood what she wanted because in the next second, the infamous baka gun was brought to the scene. With a bullet in Natsume's direction, the boy flew a few meters forward when it hit him. "Thanks!"

"So you're coming with us?" Luna smirked and laughed. "Wow! So much for that love-"

"I'm not leaving." She stated. Luna laughed again and frustration was clearly seen in her eyes. Couldn't she just give up?

"Of course you are." She replied.

"I have one. A relative I mean." Mikan said and revived a glare from Luna. She was losing her mind and she wouldn't be able to control her temper if this continued.

"You don't-"

"I do… But he doesn't know I'm alive but..." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled a little smile. "As far as I know, Kazu Yukihira is still alive so you cannot touch me and for your information, he lives in Japan."

Luna's brows bent down after absorbing the information. "W-what?" The girl must be joking with her. "Hah. There is no man named Kazu Yukihira-"

"I know that man!" One of the men said and Luna started shivering. He was suppose to help her, not the enemy. "He's the one who runs that school."

"University." The other one corrected. "But I didn't know that he had a brother."

But then the information popped in his head. He had a brother. Izumi Yukihira was the name of the man. The famous singer. Of course. Kazu was the one who got pressed by being Izumi's brother. So to get out off the spotlight, they lied to the press saying that they weren't even close. That they didn't even know each other. The man remembered it all. Izumi had died in an accident along with his wife and daughter but there was a rumour that the daughter was still alive. And now that he looked at Mikan again, the little 6 year old girl reminded him of the girl in front of him right now.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" He demanded to know and Mikan had no idea herself.

"I…" She couldn't. Saying that she was their daughter was no proof at all. Maybe a blood test? Yes, that would do, but it would take such a long time but it would work. But maybe not. For all she knew, it wouldn't. Her DNA would be different because of her mother so what would she do if it didn't work. She wouldn't have any proof.

"Hah!" Luna smirked. "LIAR-" And she was hit by the baka gun, no, the baka bazooka.

"Stop it Luna." Hotaru said coldly and threw a paper in the air. It landed in one of the men's hands and he quietly read it and his eyes widen. "I am expecting something in return Natsume." she whispered.

The man stared at the paper and read it quietly. He closed his eyes when he was finished and put the paper down. "So it's true." He whispered but not loud enough for Luna to hear.

"Arrest her!" She ordered and glared at the men. "Why the hell aren't you doing anything?"

"It's over." Hotaru said.

Natsume stumbled up to his feet and stood beside Mikan and grabbed her hand.

"Joking are you?" She laughed.

The man patted his comrade's shoulder. "Let's go." That made her freeze. Let's go? He hadn't even taken her yet.

"Where are you going?" She asked and tried to stop the men from leaving. "Arrest her."

The men shook their heads and the one who held the paper handed it to her.

"It's her attest that she is who she claims to be." The man explained in a matter of fact tone and Luna's face got paler and paler. "There are even pictures of her from birth to today. Give up."

And they left leaving a stunned Luna. She couldn't move nor think as her eyes were glued to the paper in her hands. After a while she lifted her eyes up to meet crimson but before they got eye contact, she ran. She ran away from the school and out of their sight.

"Luna-" But Natsume stopped Mikan from running after her.

"Let her be." He said and hugged her. "let her be."

She breathed slowly and closed her eyes and let him warm her up but then her eyes opened up and it was like they were in shock.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-natsume?" She felt awkward of being in his arms.

"So, Polka." Natsume said in a mocking tone and bit her ear; pretending like the "Luna incident" never happened. "Where should we go for our first date, hm?"

"D-date?" Mikan repeated and blushed ten shapes of red.

"Couples go on dates if your little brain didn't know."

"Hey! My brain isn't little!"

"You make a peanut sized brain look big." He smirked and Mikan pouted at him.

"Meany." She said and Natsume couldn't help but smile at the adorable face she made. Had she been this cute all this time?

"Natsume, say the words." She said and Natsume sighed to himself. He wasn't going to win against her this time.

"I love you." He whispered and tightened the grip around her.

"I love you to." She smiled a warm smile and leaned against his chest. "With all my heart."

* * *

Few months later…

The raven haired boy leaned against a pole and his raven hair swayed with the warm breeze. He looked at his clock on his wrist and sighed deeply, getting a little annoyed. He put his hand in his pocket and closed his crimson eyes and ignored the stares he got from the crowd.

"Hey, haven't I seen him before?" A girl whispered to her friend and the other girl eyed him.

"I think I know." A moment later, the same girl almost fainted.

"OMG! It's Natsume Hyuuga!" They screamed with hearts in their eyes and Natsume's eyes opened in shock as he saw that he got surrounded by girls. He tried to give them a glare that said "Fuck off" but it didn't seem to work at all. More and more people came and all of them tried to take their picture with him.

"Marry me!"

"Be my boyfriend."

"I love you!"

You can say that the whole world knew about Natsume's hidden identity. After he confessed his love for Mikan, those who filmed the whole thing had to give it to the press. Great, but he hadn't expected something else.

Natsume hissed and tried to make way but to no vain. There was only one opportunity to do, and that was to get away but how?

"You're as popular as ever." A voice giggled.

Just then, he felt a hand grab his wrist and his legs started moving when the hand started dragging him out off the crowd. The person had auburn waist length hair and he could see a little smile on her face.

"Sorry for being late!" Mikan smiled and glanced into his crimson eyes.

"Don't think I'll forgive you so easily." Natsume warned and Mikan giggled at his cute expression.

"I thought that you would say that." She laughed and ran into a hallway and the crown ran past them to Natsume's relief. He sighed in relief and stared into Mikan's hazel eyes and a smile crept on his mouth. He warped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and crashed his lips on hers. Mikan smiled and responded and warped her hands around his neck. He forced her lips apart and shoved his tongue into her mouth and started exploring it.

"Hey! Get a room!" Mikan pushed him away and blushed ten shapes of red and glanced toward the voice and saw a man standing there staring at them.

Natsume smirked and warped a hand around her waist and stared at the man proudly. "Sorry, I couldn't control myself." And he dragged Mikan with him with a wide smirk on his face.

"Natsume, where are we going?" Mikan asked and stared at the raven haired boy in the eyes.

"Wait and see."

* * *

He covered her eyes with his hands and walked slowly forward, making sure that his girlfriend wouldn't trip and fall. But he had to admit that it would be fun to see her reaction.

"Are we there yet?" She asked and Natsume shook his head. "Can you answer?"

"I just did." Mikan pouted at him and he smirked no smiled and kept on walking.

After a while, they stopped and Natsume lifted his hands away from her so that she could see where they were.

"Natsume!" She gaped and stared out toward the moon formed lake in front of her. She smiled and walked closer and looked at her own reflection. Natsume slowly followed and warped his hand around her waist and turned her around to face him.

"This is where we first met." He whispered and stared into her hazel orbs.

"Yeah." She smiled. Just then, she saw that infamous smirk form his lips. Her eyes widen when she felt that they started to fall and before she knew it, they both fell into the water with lips closed on each other.

_Fin._

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL! I love you :D This has been so fun! I really can't believe it! Thank you for supporting me and for reading my story! It really means a lot to me that you have travelled with me down to my fantasy and I hope to see you again! **

**Okay! I want to get this straight! This whole story is inspirited by the song, of course, "When I look at you" By Miley Cyrus. This idea plopped inside my head when I saw the movie "The last song." That's where the song comes from. If you heard the song, it can remind you of this story^^ Like the first verse is how Mikan feel and the second verse is how Natsume feel. If you haven't heard the song, you should^^ It's beautiful and you will see the story^^ If there was a ending song then it would be this song.**

**The song Natsume sang is "The reason" by Hoobastank.**

**If you think I'm done writing fanfictions, you better think again! I am far from done! I have already started writing my next story, but I wanted to finish this story first. And now, I will give you the summary of my next story! **

Summary: All Mikan wanted was a normal life. Well, all that was ruined when she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now having a wanted poster on herself, she has no other choice than follow the one who wanted her head.

**It's an AU fanfic named "Never Alone" and it's most drama/romance but also adventure/humor. I can't wait to get started!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed my fanfic and if you have time, I would like to hear your thought :D This A/N is becoming to long so I will stop for now;)**

**Btw. If there are any questions you have that haven't been answered, feel free to ask me! :D**

**Until next time! BYE!**

**Teru Hime  
**


End file.
